One Foot Wrong
by Mays89
Summary: When Hermione catches a drunk Draco Malfoy in one of the hallways, he accidentally calls her beautiful. Warning: Language & Sexual Content
1. So What

**One Foot Wrong**

This story is written for the **Album to Story Challenge** by Gamma Orionis.

**This is what it said:** _The rules of this challenge are pretty simple. You say an artist/band - anyone you want - I name an album by that artist/band, and you write a story with one chapter based on each song on the album._

I asked for a P!nk Challenge and she gave me the album **_Funhouse_**, which is fun because I haven't really heard the whole album before writing this story. This won't be a songfic kind of story. I am just influenced by the songs and will go from there. I will try to upload at least once a week.

**Rating:** M for language and sexual content in later chapters

**Summary:** Draco & Hermione. Hermione breaks up with Ron, and when catching a drunk Draco Malfoy in one of the hallways he accidentally calls her _beautiful_.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and all its surroundings are property of J.K. Rowling. The songs used in this story all belong to Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**"So What"**

_You weren't there,_  
><em> You never were,<em>  
><em> You want it all,<em>  
><em> But that's not fair,<em>  
><em> I gave you life,<em>  
><em> I gave my all,<em>  
><em> You weren't there,<em>  
><em> You let me fall.<em>

_Have you ever felt like you were drowning? Drowning into nowhere. No way out. Grasping onto anything and everything that is surrounding you, but somehow, someway , there is no way to hold onto it. Life is slipping by and there is no way to push the brake. Scared, lonely, you keep drowning… drowning into nowhere… _

Brushing her teeth to go to bed, she looked up into the mirror in the bathroom and just watched herself. Compared to some of the pictures on her nightstand in her bedroom, she had matured a lot. Her eyes lay deeper in her face and her cheekbones were clearly standing out now. Her cheeks held a natural pink and her hair had straightened out just a little bit. But it wasn't just that she _looked_ older, she _felt_ older too.

She touched her cheek with her hand and sighed. She didn't recognize herself anymore, she had changed so much in such a small time that she was afraid to see her own reflection. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and fell on the smooth surface of the sink. She hated herself and the girl she had become. She was weak and stupid.

Her relationship with Ron was eating her, from the inside and the outside. She loved him, maybe too much. He was hurting her, using her, going out with other girls behind her back. And she had let it happen too many times now to still say anything about it. When she had started dating Ron he had been a fantastic boyfriend, buying her small gifts every now and then, holding her hand when walking down the halls, giving her surprised kisses on her cheek. But in the last couple of months all of that had faded. He would only really look her up if he wanted affection or sex. Oh yes, she was good for the sex… but being the girlfriend type wasn't good for him anymore. She knew it was wrong of her… to still be in a relationship with him, but she just loved him too much. She had always thought that she would marry Ron, have a family and grow old together. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Hermione, are you in there? Do you want to come along with me to dinner?" She heard Ginny saying, who was standing just outside of the bathroom door. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, looked herself over in the mirror, sighed and opened the bathroom door. A huge, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, just a sec." She closed the door again, blew her nose and followed Ginny out towards the great hall for dinner.

"Do you and Ron have any plans for Valentine's day?" Ginny asked her as Hermione caught up with her and walked right next to her. Ginny had become a close friend to Hermione, although their one year age difference she really had a feeling that Ginny understood her.

"No, I don't think so. I've heard a party is planned in the great hall though, we might go there."

Ginny nodded. "Harry and I will first go out to dinner and then probably go to the party." Hermione felt a pang in her heart. Of course they had something planned, Harry and Ginny had been going out for a couple of months now and it had gotten pretty serious. She was jealous. Jealous of their relationship, jealous of their Valentine's date. Ron hadn't asked her yet and she doubted he would. Probably assuming that she would come around to the party.

Reaching the doors of the Great Hall, both girls walked in and found their normal spots at the table, right next to Harry and Ron. Well… Ron should be here somewhere. She looked around for him and after only a couple of seconds she found him not too far from her, standing next to Lavender Brown. She continued watching him as he sat next to Lavender and took her hands, all the while smiling and talking to her. He never took Hermione's hands in his anymore, and yet there he was sitting next to someone that wasn't his girlfriend, holding that girls' hands. She saw him leaning forward and planting a kiss on Lavender's cheeks and something just snapped inside of Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing Ron?" Hermione stalked over to the couple sitting on the bench together. Ron looked up at Hermione, when he noticed her, a guilty look fell on his face.

"Hermione…"

"Oh, you actually _do_ know my name. I thought you had forgotten about me."She spat at him and grabbed his arm forcefully and demanded him to stand up and talk to her. And so he stood up and faced her. Contemplating what he was going to say to her this time.

"Yes, Hermione.. of course I haven't forgotten about you.. you're my girlfriend." He tried, but he could see in Hermione's eyes that this time she was serious. Fire was blazing in her eyes as she threw the next words at him.

"Well not anymore I am. Fuck you Ron. You treated me like shit.. you.." She paused, not sure if she meant it. Or if she meant it, if she had the guts to do it. "You don't deserve me." She continued and looked at him for just a couple of more seconds, then stormed off, out of the great hall. Feeling almost everybody's eyes on her back. Good, they all heard.

She could hear somebody running after her and felt someone touching her shoulder.

"'Mione.. please." It was Ron. He had followed her out and was now trying to turn Hermione around to face him. To plead her to not break up with him.

"No Ron… not _please_ this time." Her eyes were giving away how much pain she felt. She was broken and all she wanted to do was run up to her room and cry her eyes out. Why couldn't he just give her at least that?.

"You don't mean this.. you can't mean this. We're meant for each other 'Mione.. please.." He was begging her, this pathetic excuse of a boy was begging her to take him back. "I can change, I will change.. for you."

She just looked at him, feeling sorry for him. How could he have fallen so hard and changed so much from the nice and caring boy he once was. Growing up, developing handsome features had changed him into a cheating bastard, girls throwing themselves at his feet, just because he was friends with the famous Harry Potter. In some way she couldn't really blame him for any of it. But she had made up her mind, she refused to be hurt by him any longer.

"No Ron. We're done." And she walked away from him, finally letting the tears pour out of her eyes.

_I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<em>

Draco Malfoy had seen it all happening. The Mudblood and the Weasel breaking up in the middle of the Great Hall. The Weasel even followed her out after she had stormed away from him. He shook his head and chuckled. He would never chase a woman that way. He would never lower himself like that. Woman should follow him around, not the other way around. He couldn't help it, but be curious what was actually happening right now behind the heavy doors of the Great Hall. He slowly stood up from the Slytherin table and walked out of the great hall, just in time to hear the Weasel pleading the Mudblood to take him back. Oh, his day just couldn't get any better.

He rounded the corner and could now clearly see Hermione Granger standing there, listening to the Weasel's plea. She looked strong, though he could see that she could break any second. Unfortunately he couldn't see the Weasel's face.

He had never understood their relationship. Oh sure, in the beginning they were two lovebirds, never leaving each other's side. It had been disgusting really. But it all changed and he had never really spotted them together in the last couple of months. He even saw the Weasel with other girls now and then, chatting them up, flirting, kissing their cheeks and walking them to their classes. He had even wondered if they had broken up. But rumors travel fast on a school like this, and he hadn't heard that ,at one point, the golden couple had broken up.

He saw Granger leaving the Weasel, contemplating for a second who he should torture and to pour a little of extra salt into their open wounds. He weighed his options, the Weasel would turn extremely red, would become angry and would probably start a fight… Something that he would love to see and make happen.. However, he choose the Mudblood. She had always been his favorite to torture, to hurt. Just because it was that damn easy. He could always get so easily under her skin. But she was also the one person out of the golden trio who dared to stand up to him. She challenged him, oh she intrigued him.

"Oi Granger!" He shouted as he left the Weasel standing there by himself and he followed the Granger girl. She either didn't hear him or she ignored him. She did started walking faster though, giving him the impression that she probably did hear him but didn't want to talk to him.

He wasn't going to run, never. "Granger! I have a message for you." She hesitated for a second, he could see it in the way she missed a step. But she kept on walking nonetheless. "Granger… it's a message from McGonagall, she said it's important." He tried again. This time it worked, she had halted and waited for him to catch up with her.

"What is it Malfoy?" She had sighed out loud, he could see that she wiped her eyes just before she turned around to face him. But her eyes were a dead giveaway of the tears that had been streaming down her face just seconds ago. He saw her eyes turning from a sad look to now cold. She had put a mask up so he couldn't read her. Too bad he had just witnessed everything that just happened between her and the Weasel boy.

He chuckled softly to himself as he saw the golden girl so broken up. "Granger? Something the matter?"

She just shook her head. "No, nothing. What's it to you anyway.. since when do you care?" She raised her eyebrows and watched him closely, he could tell that she was trying to read him. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

He looked her over once and smirked. "No, I guess I don't. You just don't look very peachy. But then again… you never did."

He could see the hurt flash through her eyes just briefly before they turned cold again. "Thanks for your opinion Malfoy. But I don't need your opinion." She scoffed. "You have a message for me?"

"Nah, not really. I just wanted to see how you are holding up after your break up with sweet little Won-Won." He watched her carefully, but no response came. "Oh wait.. is that the right name? How does that Brown girl always call him? Won-Won right?" He had hit a nerve, he could tell. She sniffed once and just glared at him.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She spun on her heel and started walking away.

"He slept with that Brown girl, you know.. when still being with you. Did he tell you that?" It was a flat out lie.. as far as he knew. It could have happened though. It worked, Granger turned back around and walked back up to him.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was soft now. He knew that she had heard him.

"Yes, it's all over school. 2 weeks ago or something." He eyed her up, new tears were welling up in her eyes.

She shook her head wildly. "No…" She paused and turned her back on him. "No, you're lying. He didn't."

"It's what I've heard Granger. I thought you'd want to know." He started to walk away from her. Deciding that he would get her some more later on.

"Thanks…" He heard her whisper and he knew that she had believed him.

_And now that were done_  
><em> I'm gonna show you tonight<em>  
><em> I'm alright<em>  
><em> I'm just fine<em>  
><em> And you're a tool so<em>  
><em> So what<em>

"My brother is bloody stupid Mione." Ginny said to Hermione as she stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. Hermione was lying on her bed, face down in her pillow as she kept on crying.

"You were right.. he doesn't deserve you. He's a slimy git." Ginny had been trying to comfort Hermione for the last hour, but so far nothing had worked. She had been mad at her brother for hurting Hermione like that. She had looked him up, slapped him hard in the face and accused him for taking her future sister away from her. She had always loved the thought that one day Hermione would be her sister in law.

"He slept with Lavender." Hermione murmured softly into her pillow. Ginny could barely hear her. "What?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "He slept with Lavender." She once again said. "How could he do that to me?" She fell back into her pillow again. She felt pathetic, and maybe she was. But she had let herself to allow the tears for tonight… to get over him, to get over them.

"No, no.. he couldn't.." Ginny was now staring off in space, not really believing what Hermione was saying. "Did he tell you that?" Hermione just shook her head. "Malfoy did." She simply said.

"Malfoy? You talked to Malfoy?"

Hermione once again looked up at Ginny. "Yes, he followed me out of the Great Hall…trying to kick me while I was already down, I s'pose. He told me that they slept together.. 2 weeks ago."

"Hermione, if that is really true. And I know it's all very hard for you Hermione. But do keep in mind that it _is_ Malfoy telling you this. But you need to confront Ron with it." Ginny paused. "You deserve to know the truth."

Hermione just nodded, inhaled deeply and swung her legs over the sides of her bed. "I know." She gave Ginny a small smile and stood up. "I know." She repeated once again as she walked out of the room.

Ginny followed her closely, wanting to see everything.. wanting to back Hermione up. Storming into the common room, Hermione found her target. Ron was playing chess with Harry over at the fire place. He had looked up when he saw Hermione standing before him, her arms on her hips as she held an angry glare.

"Hermione?" He asked hopeful. She shifted her weighed from one foot to the other and just glared back at him. Then with a certain calm that she didn't know she could've possessed at that given time, she spoke. "Did you sleep with Lavender, Ron?"

" Come on Hermione.. Ron would never do that." Harry started, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"I want to hear it from Ron, Harry. I want to know the truth." She watched Ron's face, he had turned red. She knew enough.

"Ron?" Harry looked at his best friend. Hermione could see the disappointment in his eyes. "You slept with her?"

"How could you?" She almost hissed at him. It was all just a little bit too much. And Ron just sat there, too guilty and at loss for words to even say anything to her. "I thought Malfoy… I thought Malfoy lied to me..but now.."

"Malfoy? Did that bastard tell you this?" Ron quickly stood up and wanted to walk away, probably to find Malfoy. But Harry stopped him.

"Yes, he did. And you know what Ron? I'm glad he did." She stopped for a second, looking at him. "Was she the only one Ron.. or were there more girls?" She almost whispered, not sure if she could take his answer. He looked away from her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Was his only answer.

"Me too." As she walked up to him and slapped him hard on his cheek. His eyes went wide at the realization that she just hit him.

"I'm _so _done with you." And she walked away, out of the common room.

Running down the stairs, into the library.. she needed time for herself. She needed to escape all of the thoughts that were running into her mind. Opening a random book she sat down in one of the chairs and just started reading.

"Well, well.. look who we've got here." She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and stared into the eyes of no one other than Draco Malfoy. He took a seat opposite of hers and just stared at her. She had wanted to ignore him and was reading once again in her book but she couldn't shake his eyes off of her.

"Did you talk to the Weasel?" Normally she would have hated his nickname for Ron. But now she couldn't care anymore. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes staring straight into his grey ones. "Yes actually, I did." She looked away from him. "You were right… he slept with her." She said softly, she didn't want to give too much away of her feelings. But she wanted to somehow thank him for telling her.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He chuckled softly. "I actually made the story up. But who knew Won-Won actually had it in him."

She just stared at him. "Yes, well… thanks I guess." She stood up, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone if she would've stayed here.

"Oh, no need to thank me. It was my pleasure really." He smirked.

She simply nodded at him, understanding that he had been messing with her mind. She used to hate it whenever he would mess with her.. but tonight she couldn't hate him. He had helped her.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Reviews are much appreciate and will help me write faster ;)<strong>


	2. Bad Influence

Wow. I only just posted the first chapter of this story and already a lot of readers have put this story on either Author's Alert or Story Alert. Some even added the story to their favourite story list. Yay! I really appreciate it :) Though, maybe next time you can also leave me a nice review?

So here is chapter numero 2. The song that inspired me this time was _Bad Influence_, yet again from the album Funhouse. Hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters and all its surroundings are property of J.K. Rowling. The songs used in this story all belong to Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**"Bad Influence"**

_They might need a break from all the real life_  
><em>It gets to be too much sometime<em>

Ginny had persuaded Hermione to go to the upcoming Valentine's party in the Great Hall even though she had no date. Ginny said that she could come along with her and Harry, but Hermione had politely refused. She didn't want to be a third wheel.

Only a couple more days left and the party would get started. Hermione wasn't too thrilled to go and see different kinds of couples all over each other, but she decided to look past that and to just party. She had already bought her dress together with Ginny in Hogsmeade and they were now debating what Hermione should do with her hair. Or actually, Ginny was debating what to do with Hermione's hair. Hermione herself had no clue and just put the decision into Ginny's hands.

Ginny had decided for Hermione to look dazzling, to show Ron that she was over him and that he should regret ever letting her go. But she also needed Hermione to really move on and just be happy with herself, and perhaps finding a new love in the near future. Preferably not Harry of course. So Ginny made Hermione promise to have a good time, to let everything go for just that night and enjoy herself.

"I'm going to make you look smashingly gorgeous Hermione." Ginny said as she was trying out some hairstyles on Hermione. Hermione was sitting in front of her mirror, playing Ginny's guinea pig for tonight. "Not that you look great already of course." She added quickly. Hermione looked at Ginny through the mirror and she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Hermione said laughing, though slightly insecure. She had never been self conscious about herself. Never finding herself even remotely pretty. Her brown hair was long and she had often questioned herself if she should just cut it short and be done with it. It would safe her a lot of time in the mornings, trying to straighten it just slightly.

"Let's see…" Ginny said as she tilted Hermione's head from side to side. "Hmm.." She hummed softly as she started combing Hermione's hair. "You know.. I have always really liked your curls. Maybe if…" She stopped, fingered her hair for a couple of seconds. "Yes…this will work." She softly said to herself, and she went on with her work.

_I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
>It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go<em>

Stepping into the Great Hall at 9:30 in the evening on Valentine's day, the party was already in full swing. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of red flickering candles that were floating in midair. The tables were shoved to the side for the night only, so the students could easily dance if they wanted to. But also had a place to sit if they wanted to. Romantic music filled the air as she watched couples dancing close to one another.

"You look great Hermione." She heard Parvati Patil say somewhere next to her. She turned around and smiled to the girl that looked gorgeous herself in a red dress. "Thanks Parvati. You do too." She gave her a small smile as she noticed Ginny walking up to her.

"Hermione you're finally here." When Ginny had reached Hermione both girls gave each other a small hug and smiled.

It had taken Hermione quiet some time to find the courage to leave the Gryffindor tower and to come down for the party. Ginny had been doing her hair earlier that night and had to leave Hermione to get ready herself. When Ginny had left she had walked up to the mirror and just stared. Not really believing that it was her staring back. Ginny had done a great job, using only light make-up to bring out her eyes and cheekbones. She even smelled great too after Ginny had sprayed some of her favorite perfume.

"Yes, thought I had to show up at some time right?" Hermione grinned slightly at her red haired friend and saw Harry appearing by Ginny's side.

"Wow Hermione, you look gorgeous." Harry complimented her. Ginny gave Harry a small slap on his arm, as though being offended by his comment. She winked at Hermione though as Harry gave her a kiss on her mouth. "You're even more gorgeous of course." He told her and she smiled softly at him.

"Wait till Ron sees you Hermione." He wiggled his eyebrows slightly and Hermione just sighed but stuck her tongue out to him teasingly. Harry was still mad at Ron, but Hermione had soon told him to just forgive Ron for he was still his best friend. Things had been weird between the two of them but soon everything went back to normal.

"Can I have this dance pretty lady?" He asked Ginny and extended his hand to her. Yes, Ginny did look gorgeous. But then again.. Ginny was such a pretty girl, she had barely needed make-up or a beautiful dress. She would always look great. Ginny chuckled nervously and followed Harry over to the dance floor, all the while gesturing to Hermione that she was only going to dance for one song.

So Hermione was now standing alone, since Parvati had walked off with her date as well. She looked around and decided to get herself a drink. Walking up to the beverage table she decided to drink some punch as she filled up her cup. Taking a small swig of her drink she immediately started coughing. There was alcohol in it. Someone had spiked the punch with firewhiskey. She had first wanted to leave the drink for what it was but quickly decided that it could do no harm as long as she just wouldn't drink too much of it. Maybe it would even help her loosen up a little bit.

Holding the cup she slowly started to sway to the music, just watching all the couples dancing. She looked over at Ginny and Harry and smiled when she saw the two of them. Her two best friends being in love was everything she could have ever hoped for them. They were perfect for each other.

"Grrranggerrr…" She heard his slurring voice, she turned around and stared up at Draco Malfoy. He had a butterbeer in his hands and he leaned nonchalantly against the beverages table. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked her. She eyed him up and down. He was drunk, or if not drunk.. close to it.

"Yes Malfoy. I am. And you?"

He started to laugh loudly. "Nooo..." He stopped for just a second, then continued. "No, I'm not." He said to her and pointed at her with his drink in his hand. She took his butterbeer from him and smelled it. He protested slightly but gave up quickly. "Are you drunk Malfoy?" She asked him.

"Maybe…" He chuckled and took his butterbeer back from her. "Who cares?" He looked her up and down, she suddenly felt very nervous under his eyes. He took a swig from his drink and just watched her.

"Well, I don't." She said simply and wanted to pass him to walk over to Ginny and Harry who had stopped dancing when the song had ended. When she bumped into him however, he took her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"You want to dance?" He slurred. She looked at him, wondering if he was really serious. She couldn't tell. Oh, alcohol could be such a bad influence on someone.

"With you?" She asked. He nodded."Yes, with me. Is that soooo strange?"

"Yes actually." She said. He raised his eyebrow, probably not getting what she was saying.

"Is that a _yes_ you want to dance with me, or a _yes_ that it's strange?" He asked her. Suddenly he had let go of her arms. She hadn't even noticed that he was still holding her. This was such a strange conversation. Drunk Malfoy was so much more fun than sober Malfoy.

"That's a _no_ to your first question and a _yes_ to your second question Malfoy." She saw him taking in her answer and she silently chuckled, then just shook her head. "Maybe you should just go to bed Malfoy." She had walked past him again and this time succeeded. As she walked away she could faintly hear him. "Yes, maybe I should."

Taking one of the seats next to Neville she had started a pleasant conversation with him about absolutely nothing at all. But it was good and she was actually enjoying herself. Sometimes sipping from her punch. Neville had told her that she looked absolutely stunning tonight and she felt a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Neville was such a great friend and it was so easy to talk to him and be comfortable around him. He had even gotten her a second drink and she was now beginning to feel a little tipsy from the alcohol that was in the punch. So when Neville asked her to dance with him she had agreed.

He took her by her hand and escorted her to the dance floor where they held each other pleasantly and just swayed to the music. She never thought she would enjoy herself so much.

_Alright sir  
>Sure I'll have another one <em>

_It's early_

He watched it all from the Slytherin table. All those happy, crappy lovebirds.. all over each other. Laughing, dancing, singing and drinking. He hated Valentine's day and everything that the day stands for. Daphne Greengrass had asked him to escort her to the party and he only said yes so he could go and get some drinks. Well, actually…alcohol was of course never allowed in Hogwarts, but he had bought his own firewhiskey bottle that he kept close to his body. Every once in awhile he would take a big swig of his bottle or he would pour some amount in his butterbeer.

Then there was his date, Daphne, that kept asking him if he wanted to dance with her. Of course not. Malfoy's don't dance. He kept telling her off and at one point just didn't respond to her question anymore. He had told her _'no'_ twice.. She should've know better by now. She was now just sitting next to him, looking bored out of her mind. Stupid girl.

He looked up from his drink and looked at the entrance of the hall. Hermione Granger, the muggleborn witch just walked into the Great Hall. He hated to admit it, but she actually looked good. Wearing a dress that fit her body just perfectly. Black lace overlaying the waist of the satin white dress, fluffed with tulle at the short, flirty skirt. One simple satin ribbon sweetened her whole look.

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. No, he was not checking to see whatever the Mudblood was wearing. Although.. checking her once again..even her hair looked magnificent, having a certain glow with some simple white roses stuck in the curls that were cascading around her head. Maybe she even looked…No. He shook his head, he couldn't think about it anymore, he couldn't think about her _that_ way. Drowning his thoughts with another big gulp from his firewhiskey he stood up from the Slytherin table. He needed another butterbeer.

Walking up to the beverages table he grabbed another butterbeer and poured some of his firewhiskey into the cup. Hoping no one would notice. When suddenly he heard a soft cough next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Grrranggerrr…" What was wrong with his voice? He mentally slapped his forehead and tried to act normal again. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked her, leaning on the table casually. He saw her checking him out. She probably thought he looked great, wearing his black suit, black shirt and black tie.

"Yes Malfoy. I am. And you?" He pondered that question for a second before finally decided to just laugh. _Wait, laughing? Where did that come from? Damn the alcohol. _"Noooo..." He heard his own voice again. _Damnit._ "No, I'm not." Somehow his body had reacted on its own and he was now pointing his drink her way. She took it from him and started to smell it. He tried taking it from her but decided that he didn't even care. He had to get himself to calm down, act normal. This was the Mudblood for God's sake.

"Are you drunk Malfoy?" She asked him as she looked at him, staring intently.

"Maybe.." He could hear himself chuckling. _Damn him and the stupid alcohol. _Seeing that she still held his drink, he snatched it out of her hands. _"_Who cares?" He said, trying to sound normal. He toyed with his drink in his hands and just stared at her.

"Well, I don't." She told him and when she wanted to walk past him he felt her small body passing him. His body reacted and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around so he could look at her. He saw her eyes went big, maybe even afraid.

"You want to dance?" He had heard himself ask. _ Don't ever drink again. _He told himself.

"With you?" Her voice was high and she sounded surprised by his question. Well of course, he was surprised by his question himself. Somehow his body reacted again as he nodded. _Fuck_.

"Yes with me. Is that sooooo strange?" _Yes Draco, that's strange. You hate her._

She furrowed her eyebrows as he could feel her eyes on him. "Yes actually." He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a _yes_, you want to dance with me, or a _yes_ that it's so strange?" He hadn't even noticed that he was still holding her until now so he decided to let her go.

"That's a _no_ to your first question and a _yes_ to your second question Malfoy." He didn't get her anymore. If he ever really did at all. He just looked at her. What was his first question again? _Fuck me. Fuck this party. Fuck Granger and fuck Valentine's day._

"Maybe you should just go to bed Malfoy." Somehow she had walked past him.

"Yes, maybe I should." He simply said, noticing that he just made a big fool of himself in front of the Mudblood girl. He was sure that he was going to hear it from her the next time he would see her. _Damnit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave me a review :)<strong>  
><em>

_s_


	3. One Foot Wrong

**Thanks everybody who reviewed and/or put me on author alert/story alert or has added this story to their favourite story page! I love it!**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and surroundings: J.K Rowling. Songs from Pink.

I actually should be studying for a test that I have this afternoon.. but writing is just more fun. So here is the next chapter:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>****"One Foot Wrong"**

_If it's bad  
>Is it always my fault?<em>

Stumbling out of the Great Hall and up to one of the bathrooms, Draco feels himself getting sicker and sicker. He had cursed his firewhiskey numerous of times now but for some reason he cannot part with it. Without the alcohol the party probably would've been pretty boring. It was his only companion. And now with the alcohol, the party actually was pretty fun… _well no_… actually still pretty boring. And he even humiliated himself in front of Granger. He could actually beat himself up until this point. He should've known better than to drink alcohol, he knew that it would always get him down and he would make a big joke out of himself. He sighed as he found the bathroom and splashed some water in his face to get himself to sober up a little bit.

Staring in the mirror he saw that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was now falling over his eyes. He looked like a mess and if any of the professors would run into him now they could probably smell the alcohol on him from miles away. He drank some water and made his hair wet so he could slick it back. This was slightly better but he still looked like a big mess.

And to top his night off he actually thought the Granger girl was pretty. Hah! The Mudblood _pretty?_ Yeah right. Yes, but the dress had its way around her figure and it hugged some parts pretty nicely. But that had been all, right? _Right. _He literally had to shake his head to stop thinking about her dress, or about her for that matter. Gosh, that girl could really get to him. Oh, how he loathed her.

"Draco?" He suddenly heard a voice coming into the bathroom. He checked himself in the mirror once more and walked up to the person saying his name.

"Blaise?"

He could see Blaise actually eying him up and down. "Are you alright?" Blaise asked him.

"Yes."He sighed. "Yes, just had too much to drink." He pointed to his firewhiskey bottle that was now almost empty.

Blaise started laughing and slapped Draco on his shoulder. "Every time Draco, when are you going to learn?"

Draco too had to laugh. "Probably never." As he raised the bottle in the air, toasted into nowhere, and took another swig. The liquor was once again gone into his body. No, he would never learn. He just loved it too much and it was the only way that he could stand social gatherings like these stupid parties.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go up to my room. What are your plans?"

"I'll be right up Blaise, I just need a sec. But you go ahead." Blaise was one of his best friends but in some way Draco always kept a distance from his friends. Never allowing them to really get to know him. Yes, they had their fun and on some level he could talk with them. But that was all. They knew nothing _too_ personal about him and he didn't know all too much about his friends. It was perfect ,they had a silent understanding that they should keep it that way. It probably was the Slytherin way to have friends.

Blaise left the bathroom and once again Draco was left on his own. He took one final gulp from his firewhiskey before he emptied the last bit of his bottle in the drain. He had enough of it.

_But one foot wrong  
>And I'm gonna fall<em>

Yes, she had fun. A lot of fun actually. Maybe the slight amount of the alcohol she had consumed helped her along a little bit. She had never been drunk in her life and she was not planning to become drunk either. But this slumber that was taking over her body right now felt great and she just went with it.

Seeing Ron at the party had been hard on her for just a couple of seconds, but when she saw him suddenly snogging a Huffelpuf girl she had gotten over it pretty quickly. And when an hour later, he had finally noticed her he had tried to talk to her.

"'Mione." He gulped as she saw his eyes gliding over her body. "You look great. Amazing actually." He wanted to touch her face with his index finger but Hermione had slapped his hand away.

"Thanks Ron." She had wanted to be polite to him, but Ron was drunk and just had to be annoying.

"Why did we break up 'Mione? We belong together." He started. She sighed, rolled her eyes and just glared at him. "You know _why_ Ron."

He just nodded. "Yes, I know."

"I've been soooo stupid 'Mione." One of his arms went around Hermione's shoulders and he leaned into her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and actually giggled. Wow.

"That's great." Was the only thing Hermione could say as she took his arm from around his shoulder and just let it fall to his side. "But we're done Ron."

"Yes, I know." He couldn't keep his hands off of her, his index finger now touched her arm and stroked it. "But you look so great…"He whispered again. "And I want you so badly." He licked her ear and actually pressed his crotch into her sides. Yes, she could feel him.

She pushed him away from her and just stared. "Stop it Ron. You're drunk."

He took a step towards her. "Yes I am. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. 'Cause I do." He gulped. "Believe me 'Mione. I do. So much." Another step towards her and she just backed away. This was pathetic, he was pathetic and she wasn't even sure why she was still listening or talking to him.

"Ok then, Ron. You have fun at this party. Maybe that nice Huffelpuff girl can give you what you want." She said, referring to the girl Ron had been snogging just the hour before.

He just shook his head. "No.. it's you. It's always been you, 'Mione. We belong together." He was almost begging her again. By now she had gotten pretty angry.

"Yes Ron, maybe at one point we did… but not anymore." She paused and looked at him, he was staring at her like a lovesick puppy. "But you screwed it up remember? And now we're done. _I'm _done."

"No.."

"_Yes_ Ron. You need to move on. And I think you actually already did. Let it go." And she walked away from him.

Another half an hour later the Great Hall had actually quiet down a lot. A lot of students were now either back up to their respective common rooms or off snogging somewhere in empty corridors. Taking a finally sip from her punch she said goodnight to Ginny, Harry and Neville and walked out of the Great Hall. It was around 1 'o clock at night and she just wanted to get some sleep.

Walking through the corridors she saw couples everywhere, groping, touching and snogging. It was actually pretty disgusting when she thought about it.

Turning one of the corners she was surprised by a certain image. A certain familiar blond boy was sitting on one of the steps. His head in his hands and leaning his arms on his knees. She chuckled a little bit when she remember what had occurred between them just hours before. He was drunk and had asked her to dance with him. Pureblood Draco Malfoy had asked Muggleborn Hermione Granger to dance with him. She hoped that if he woke up in the morning he would still remember so he would always be embarrassed over it.

She neared him and decided to just continue on her path and that she would tease him another time when he would feel better. However, faith had other plans as Draco then decided to look up. And somehow their eyes connected and made Hermione to stop walking.

"Oh no…Not _you_.." He murmured more to himself than to her. She raised her shoulders. "Sorry, it is me." She laughed softly and decided to sit next to him. She kept some distance between their bodies because she didn't feel very comfortable around him.

"Come to gloat?" One again his head was in his hands, probably too heavy.

"No, not at first." She said honestly. He tilted his head towards her and could see that she told the truth.

"How do you feel?" She asked him, looking at him. "It looks like a truck ran over you." He raised his eyebrow at her final remark, not understanding what a truck was. "Never mind." She said and shook her head.

"I feel great, Granger." He said sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

She ignored his attitude and decided to just leave him alone, but when she stood up his following words stopped her. "I should never drink alcohol again. I made a complete fool out of myself." He said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"I even made a fool of out myself towards you. _YOU!" _He looked up at her. Yes, making a fool out of himself towards Hermione was probably the thing that he hated most of this night. However, it was the best thing that happened that night for _her_.

"I can imagine." She simply said as she stood and just watched him. "I'm still drunk." He confessed.

"Ok then." She wanted to take a step up towards the Griffyindor tower but he had grabbed her arm and made her stay. "It was you tonight…" He looked at her intensely. She didn't know what he meant but she didn't dare to ask him.

"It was you…" He repeated again. He shook his head, he let go of her arm and looked away from her. He was struggling with himself, she could tell.

"Malfoy?" She asked him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Can you forget about tonight?" He almost pleaded her.

"No Malfoy. Never." She said satisfied, she could finally have a good remark the next time he would insult her. He had wanted to dance with _her. _Hah!

"Damn." He cursed and looked at her again, his eyes boring into hers. "I wanted to dance with you, you know." He confessed. "But I don't even know why." He stopped for a second, searching her eyes for a reaction. "I _hate _dancing." He finally said, he went back to his thoughts probably trying to figure himself out.

Hermione just stood there watching him, listening to him. "I'm so drunk I probably shouldn't talk to you. I'm probably making it worse." He stood up and came to an eye level with Hermione again. He just looked at her, not taking his eyes off of her. At one point his eyes looked down at her body, taking her in, before looking back into her eyes yet again. She could see a certain emotion in his eyes, his eyes that used to be so cold. But she couldn't figure it out.

"You look so… so…" He shook his head, he had a hard time keeping his words in. having an inner battle with his sober and drunk self.

"Yes?" She asked him innocently, wondering what he was going to say to her. Wanting to push him just a little bit further.

"Ugh." He took two steps back. "No. Just go Granger. Just… go." He turned his back on her and waited for her to leave. But she didn't.

"How do I look Malfoy?" She asked as she walked up to him and stood right behind him. He closed his eyes once again and took a deep breath. "Beautiful."

_Just one foot wrong  
>You'll love me<br>When I'm gone._

He had called her beautiful. _Her._ There was no way in hell that he had meant that. She was still standing there in the middle of the corridor, his back to her. She didn't know what to say… or do.

"What?" She said, not believing him. He turned around to face her, she could see that he was just as surprised as she was by his own words.

"Yeah, so lets just forget this Granger. It's not important." He wanted to walk away from her but this time _she_ had grabbed _his_ arms.

"I'M DRUNK GRANGER!" He almost shouted at her, trying to give himself an excuse for his behavior. He was frustrated by her and the fact that she couldn't just let it go. He had made a mistake by calling her beautiful. He wasn't even sure if he meant it.

Thinking it over once more he mentally kicked himself. No, he didn't mean it. He was drunk.

"Drunk people more often than not tell the truth." She softly said to him. She too was in deep thoughts. What a night! First running into a drunk Draco Malfoy. Then running into a drunk Ron, playing with her feelings once more and now running into Malfoy again and _him_ calling _her_ beautiful. She wasn't sure what her emotions were playing at with her but she felt giddy, hopeless and happy all at the same time.

But he just stared her down, trying to make her forget it all happened. He probably was humiliated, by her and by himself.

"Yes, that may be so Granger. But you know I would never find you attractive." He tried. But she just watched him with an expression that he couldn't read.

She took a step forward his way but he was quick to respond and took a step back. "What are you doing?" But she kept quiet and just kept walking up to him.

"I've had a strange night Malfoy." She started. "First you, wanting to dance with me." She paused and looked at him, before taking another step his way. She noticed that he had stopped walking away from her and now actually stood still, watching her, waiting for her to make the next move. There was a strange atmosphere as both just watched each other. "Then Ron, trying to win me back… and now you again." Suddenly she stopped walking and threw her hands in the air. "I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Don't think Granger. Just… don't." He almost whispered, he wasn't even sure what he meant by that.

"No?" She said and then took another hesitant step his way. She was close to him now, just two more steps and they would stand face to face.

"I'm drunk." He tried again. She just nodded. "I know." And took another step. She was close, oh so close.

"But you think I'm beautiful?" She had wanted to just say it, but it came out more as a question. She could see him swallowing heavily, he was debating what to do, what to say to her. But he just nodded. "Yes." A silent whisper. No sound was actually made but she could see him forming the words with his mouth. So she took the final step.

Standing face to face with him now, the two of them could only stare. They didn't know what was going on. If alcohol was the real factor. Hermione herself didn't even know why she was walking up to him.. what was she planning to do?

But as she saw Draco looking down at her lips and licking his own she couldn't stop herself anymore. In just a couple of seconds her lips connected with his. Their lips just briefly touched for just a moment before the two had separated. Somehow, that small kiss had them both on edge and both were breathing heavily. They were lucky there was no one around because if anyone saw this there would be rumours the next day. The Griffyindor golden girl kissing the Slytherin prince. How Ironic.

She stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. What did she do? She took a step back, away from him and her hands flew to her mouth. Meanwhile he just watched her reaction. He wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Before he could think any more he closed the gap between them, took her hands in his and kissed her full on her mouth. It started out hard and wild but soon it became tender and soft as he nibbled her lower lip. After a couple of seconds she gave in to the kiss and responded. Licking her lower lip he asked for entrance which she gave him. Her hand now flew into his hair and one of his hands held her close at her lower back. His other hand had cupped her jaw. Losing themselves into each other and in the moment. Draco had given Hermione a small push, his lips still connected with his as he directed her to the closest wall. He needed more, more of the kiss and more from her. Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking the same thing. She wanted to lose control and not think about the consequences this time.

When she bumped into the wall he had started to kiss her neck as her hand explored his chest over his shirt. Both were moaning loudly, lost in each other. Hermione grabbed Draco by his arms and pulled him even more close to her. She felt that she needed to feel him. Closer and closer.

But they were disturbed abruptly when they heard noises coming from just around the corner. Probably some students that had wanted to return to their common rooms. The two of them broke apart. Breathing heavily and staring at each other, Draco took a couple of steps back from her. Both of their lips swollen from their kisses, his hair was tousled by her doing.

Hermoine just stared back at him, horror struck her eyes at the realization of what she had just done. She touched the wall with the palms of her hands and was trying to get control of the situation. She had to get out of there... he was drunk... she also had something to drink. This had been a mistake. Glancing at him one last time... she ran off. Leaving him all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Like it hate it? Let me know by leaving me a nice little review :)<strong>


	4. It's All Your Fault

Yay! More people wrote a review and/or put this story on their story alerts etc. I'm so happy :) Thanks for all your time and comments :) It always makes my day everytime my lovely phone lets me know I have a new review or alert!

**Disclaimer: **Once again.. and I will always repeat this: Characters and surroundings belong to J.K. Rowling and the songs used to inspire me for this story all belong to Pink.

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter, and like always: Let me know if you liked it or not :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**"It's All Your Fault"**

_It's all your fault_  
><em>You called me beautiful<em>  
><em>You turned me out<em>  
><em>And now I can't turn back<em>

She had run away from him, run from him and from herself. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. Kissed _him!_ Her head was full of different thoughts making her go crazy. Had she wanted to kiss him? Or, had it been the alcohol? Running up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room she quickly muttered the password and the Fat Lady opened up.

"Hi Hermione, do you want to hang out with us for awhile?" Said Ginny when she noticed Hermione walking into the common room. But Hermione barely heard her, too much in her own thoughts. She run up the spiral staircase and when entering her room she fell face down on her bed. She was frustrated with herself. How could she have let this happen? And worse, she had started it! Of course, she had broken it off. But then _he _kissed _her. _And no, it had not been just a normal peck on the lips. They had been completely lost in each other, she had barely even registered where she was at that given time. When they had been disturbed she had even been disappointed for ending the kiss. She couldn't believe herself.

The door opened and Ginny had walked in. "Hermione, are you okay?" She said.

Hermione looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine… just really tired." Ginny nodded, believing her answer. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asked. Hermione nodded and walked up to the bathroom.

"Did you have fun?" Ginny asked her before she walked out.

Hermione turned around and a twinkling appeared in her eyes. "So much." She smiled and she knew she was telling the truth. She had a great night, having fun with her friends, dancing, kissing Malf...- No, that had not been great. Or at least, that's what she had been telling herself.

"Good. Sweet dreams Hermione."Ginny gave her a final smile and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and just sat down on one of the toilet seats. This whole night had been so strange. She hadn't thought it at first, but she had enjoyed herself immensely. Even running into Ron had not ruined her night.

She still tasted firewhiskey in her mouth. She had never particularly liked its taste, that's why she never drank it. But he had drank it, he had been drunk. And they had kissed and she could still taste him. She sighed. What was she thinking kissing him? The kiss had been great, wonderful even. She had never been kissed with so much passion ever before. The way he had led her to the wall, trapped her between himself and the wall. And the way his hand had cupped her cheek and his other hand on the small of her back, it had felt..- no. She couldn't think about it anymore. About him.

It had been a mistake. A drunken mistake. He had called her beautiful and it somehow… somehow triggered something within her. And he had looked so irresistible, standing before her, licking his lips. She just couldn't stop herself from kissing him. So yes, it was his fault.. if he hadn't called her beautiful she would never have kissed him or even had come remotely close to him.

She wondered what he would be thinking about their kiss. He probably was disgusted with himself, with her. To be honest, she had thought she would've felt disgusted as well. But no, far from that actually. She had enjoyed their kiss. She had enjoyed him being so close to her, touching her, feeling her.

He had called her beautiful. Draco Malfoy had called _her_ beautiful. And she had kissed him. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. She needed a shower.

_I hold my breath_  
><em>Because you were perfect<em>  
><em>But I'm running out of air<em>

He just stood still as the students were passing him and running up the stairs. She had just run out on him, leaving him there all by himself. Just a couple of seconds ago they were kissing. Now he was left alone. He couldn't move, his body was just frozen on the spot. He could still feel her lips on his own and without realizing he licked them. He wasn't even sure what had happened, how it happened. It had been _her._ But it was good.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times, taking in his surroundings. He actually hoped that somehow it had been a dream and now would be a pretty good time to wake up from it.

Draco wasn't scared easily, but this, this… kiss, frightened him to no end. It had affected him, more than he thought it would. Her lips were so soft, so delicate.. so demanding. And her eyes… blazing with fire when they broke apart. He wasn't sure what would've happened if they hadn't been disturbed. Maybe they would have gone too far. Probably. They were already all over each other.

He shook his head. This had to stop. This was Mudblood Granger he was thinking off, Mudblood Granger that he just kissed. He should be disgusted with himself, hating himself for betraying his own blood like that. But somehow..someway, he felt nothing like that at all. In fact, when he kissed her, it somehow felt right.

No, he had to stop thinking like this. She hadn't even looked remotely pretty tonight, yes maybe a little better than her normal Muggle attire that she wore. But then, only just _slightly _better. Ok, great. Now he was debating with himself whether or not she looked beautiful. He had told her yes, and somehow he had meant it when he said so. Ok, so maybe he _had_ thought about it the whole night, from the moment she had walked into the great hall.

_Damn_. He cursed at himself. He hit the wall with his flat hand and cursed under his breath. What was going on? The alcohol was still taking effect on his mind and his body. Could these feelings - if ever to be called feelings- have really surpassed between the two of them or had it just been the alcohol? Yes, probably. It must've been. Right?

Maybe a nice wake up shower would get him back to earth from his thoughts and then he could finally get to his bed to get some well needed sleep.

And even when lying in his bed that same night, the curtains around his bed drawn shut, he couldn't help but think about their kiss. He had never liked Granger, never once really noticed her the way he had noticed her tonight. He wasn't sure if it was that he just didn't like her or if it was because he simply wasn't allowed to see. Either way… he had noticed it now. And one way or the other, he couldn't allow himself to see it anymore. He had to avoid her for the time being. He was sure that even seeing her would get him to think back on their kiss. Because that kiss... It had been good.

He couldn't sleep, twisted and turned, couldn't find the right spot. He had lay awake for hours before finally drifting up into a dreamless slumber.

Even the morning after, when woken up by a splitting headache, he was still thinking about last night. He had actually hoped that the alcohol in his blood would've helped him forget, but of course, no such luck.

Hopping under a refreshing shower he finally felt a little better. Looking up into the foggy mirror he wiped some of the steam away with his hand and just stared at his reflection. When his eyes focused upon his lips he could still vaguely see that they were still a little swollen from last night, there was even a cut on his lower lip that he hadn't noticed last night. He had probably been to drunk to notice anyway. The cut did give him the confirmation that last night had happened, and that last night had been real with a very real Hermione Granger caught between him and the wall. Had they been _that_ lost in each other that he didn't notice her cutting open his lip with her kisses?

Brushing his teeth and quickly putting some clothes on, he left for breakfast in the Great Hall. He probably wasn't the only person who would be having a hangover today.

_I wish you could_  
><em>Feel as bad as I do<em>  
><em>I have lost my mind<em>

She had been keen on forgetting it all, forgetting that whole night even. She would just have to give it a place in the back of her mind. A memory that wasn't important to ever recall again. It had been wrong, but it had been the right kind of wrong and she knew that she'd never, no matter how hard she would try, could forget about the kiss they had shared. And now everytime that she would look his way, she would be remembered of their moment together. Their drunken mistake. He was everywhere, him sitting at the Slytherin table, him walking into the classroom… their eyes connected more than once. As if he too had been looking for her in the crowds. She didn't do it on purpose, but somehow her eyes would always find him. Spotting him, looking for him. And when their eyes did meet, they would both quickly look away.

It had been a week since the Valentine's party and neither of them had spoken to each other. Hermione had even thought he had been avoiding her, she had even once run into him but he quickly turned around and walked away. She wish she could just talk to him about it, to talk about it so things could just go back to normal for the both of them. She could just go back to hating him, not knowing anything about him. Him being a selfish, daddy's boy, prat!

But she was trying hard, forgetting just wasn't as easy as she had wanted it to be. And every time she would talk to Ron and Harry she always felt guilty for kissing the Slytherin Boy. The boy they had all learned to despise. She wasn't sure if she should be telling them, telling them what had really happened. But she always flicked that thought away because it was only a one time deal, a one time deal that the two both participants didn't talk about. But she wanted to, she had never been the girl to let feelings and doubts staying a secret. Somehow she had always wanted to share it, talk about it with someone. She needed a talk with _him. _She had to know if they were ok. Or ok as they could ever be.

So when she caught a lonely Draco Malfoy walking down one of the corridors she had run up to him and caught him by his shoulder. He swiftly turned around to meet the person and stared into her eyes. Probably dreading to see her. She had been too, but she had to do this.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked him politely, but looking away from his intense stare on her. He was looking at her again and it made her feel so uncomfortable.

He shrugged his shoulder, probably pretending not to care. But she knew better than that. "No." He simply said, but didn't walk away from her.

"I want to talk." Hermione said, finally meeting his gaze. He sighed, looked around and then grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Fine." He scoffed. "Talk then." He sat down on one of the tables and was suddenly very interested in his nails. She looked at him for a few seconds, he looked casual in his black trousers and white, tight fitted shirt. It was Sunday so they didn't have their school uniforms on. He looked good, she hated to admit. But she wasn't here to just look at him, thinking how she had never noticed that he was actually quite handsome.

"I wanted to talk about Valentine's day." She explained to him. He looked up to her and shrugged his shoulders once again. "What about it?"

"I know that what happened between us that night shouldn't have happened... you were drunk and I was..." She paused and looked at him. "I was close to that point as well. And we might have done something that we both regret, right?" Her eyes searched his in an attempt to find his answer. But his face and eyes were blank, he didn't give anything away.

"You need to be more accurate Granger. What actually happened that night?" He asked her, never leaving her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. He didn't know, he didn't remember? It wouldn't be so strange if he didn't remember, he had been drunk after all. She had heard from different people that you can forget certain events when your drunk. But had she been fooling herself then, their looks for the past week in the Great Hall, classes and everywhere else? He must have remembered something.

"You don't remember Malfoy?" Her eyes narrowed on him, waiting for his reply.

"Remember what?" He stood up and walked to a cabinet with books. "I don't remember much about that night. Did we fight?" He asked, his back facing her.

"No. We didn't fight."She was frustrated and couldn't believe it. How could he act like he didn't remember? "Then what Granger? Hurry up because I don't want to be in a room with you for longer than 60 seconds." He looked at her from over his shoulder as he picked up a book and turned his attention on the book instead of at her.

"We kissed." She almost whispered. He turned around quickly, his eyes storming with a certain fire. "What?" He almost spat out. "We kissed?" He laughed softly. "In your dreams, Granger. I would never kiss you." His face held some disgust.

"But we did." Hermione said now, not believing what he was saying. How could he not remember it? "And I've seen the way you've been looking at me this past week." His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. "I think you still remember it Malfoy." She was walking up to him now. "Do you?" She asked him now as she grabbed his book from his hands and put it away on a table next to them.

He opened his eyes and looked up into hers. "Yes, I remember Granger. It's hard to forget such a foul taste in my mouth don't you think?" He said harshly.

"Ok." She nodded, so he had regretted their kiss too. Good. "Do you think we can put it in our past and just forget about it?"

His smirk appeared on his face. "I was drunk Granger. Sometimes I make these awful mistakes when I'm drunk. I forgot about it the moment after we kissed. It wasn't really a kiss worth remembering you know."

She had closed her eyes now. How could he say that? The way they had kissed each other had told her different things. "What? It was for you Granger? You liked it?" She opened her eyes and saw him raising his eyebrows.

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. "No, not at all." Ok, a big lie here. She had liked it, it had felt right between the two of them. But now, looking at him and talking to him, she couldn't believe that she could like a kiss from such a bastard.

"Good." He said and walked to the door. "Are we done here?"

She nodded and he walked away from her, out of the room. Their conversation was over, their kiss had been officially over. Maybe now she could give it a place and she could somehow forget about it. She know she should've been relieved. This was what she had wanted right? From him to act like his normal self. Why then, had his words hurt her? And why then did she feel so bad about it?

She had lost her mind... Draco Malfoy, the boy she had always despised was now surrounding her, everywhere she went. How could she escape this? How could she escape from him?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hit the review button pretty pleeeasse :)<strong>


	5. Funhouse

25 reviews, 65 story alerts and 25 favorite stories so far from you guys. I couldn't be more excited than I am at this point :) Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me at this point. I've been going through some tough times and this really helps me out.

I've had some trouble writing this chapter. Because I just couldn't work with the lyrics of the song. I tried my best. I'm still not really satisfied with it.. but I have the next chapter almost written and that one is going to be really interesting ;)

After this chapter I have 7 more chapters planned, as there are still 7 songs for me to use from Pink's album. I have the plots for all chapters in my head. Now I just need to complete writing them. So stick around. :)

**Disclaimer: **_Characters and surroundings are J.K. Rowling's. Songs used for this fic all belong to Pink. As always of course._

**Enjoy! xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**"Funhouse"**

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
><em>My key don't fit my life no more<em>

Ok, so maybe he couldn't really forget their kiss that easily. But it was only because he saw her everywhere. It almost seemed like every corner he turned she would be standing there. Everytime he would walk into the Great Hall her eyes were on him the sooner he would look into her direction. Yes, he had also looked at her. But she started it! It was so frustrating to have the Granger girl stalking him everywhere he went. The first couple of times he thought that it was just a coincidence, her being everywhere that he would be. But now he just knew that she was stalking him.

Ok, and yes, maybe it could also be that he had never really noticed her before their kiss. He never really went looking for her with his eyes or he would never turn around at the sound of her voice. So, maybe, just maybe she had always been there. But he just didn't care to notice before their kiss.

He didn't know. He tried telling himself that he didn't care.. but he did. He cared. Too much for his own liking. He couldn't care. She was Mudblood Granger and he was a Pureblood Malfoy. He shouldn't have kissed her in the first place.

When walking up to the dungeons to grab some books from his nightstand that he would need for his classes later that day he suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. He swiftly turned around and met a pair of big brown, sparkling eyes. Hermione Granger's soft voice asked him if she could talk to him and for a minute he wasn't sure what to say to her. He had lost his voice and he couldn't look away from her eyes.

Had they always been this bright and big? Her eyelashes were long and curled upwards and he could see that she only used some light mascara to bring out her eyes. Not so much crap as some Slytherin girls would put on their eyelashes. He noticed that he was staring. What was her question again? Oh, yes. Talk to him for a minute. He didn't want to talk to her, he needed to avoid her. Forget her. So he just shrugged and said no. But he couldn't make himself walk away from her, her eyes were somehow drawing him in.

"I want to talk." She had told him. Yes of course she would want to talk to him. She probably wanted to talk about their kiss and what it had meant for him because she was head over heels in love with him. Girls were disgusting really. He sighed and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the first empty classroom that he ran into. He didn't want to talk to her in public. What would people think?

"Fine." He scoffed. "Talk then." He picked a table to sit on and looked at his nails. He didn't want to give her the impression that he actually wanted to talk to her.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. He needed her to say something or he would just go mad. He never liked silence. Couldn't stand it. "I wanted to talk about Valentine's day." She finally said.

Looking up to the Granger girl he saw her eyes sparkle with some hope. Gosh, she was so easy to read. Did she want to become a couple? Well she could forget about that. He had to make sure that she knew where they stood. Nothing had changed. She would be stupid to think that it had. "What about it?" He simply said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that what happened between us that night shouldn't have happened... you were drunk and I was..." She had paused and looked directly at him. Gosh, those eyes. "I was close to that point as well. And we might have done something that we both regret, right?"

Oh, so she regretted it too? Well, good. That was good right? He sighed and just stared at her. "You need to be more accurate Granger. What actually happened that night?" She had looked away from him for a second, probably trying to get control of their conversation. Yeah, right.

"You don't remember Malfoy?"

He needed to get away from this room, away from this conversation and away from her. Why were girls always so annoying when they kissed a boy? Sometimes kisses don't mean anything. Sometimes kisses are only meant for the moment and should soon be forgotten after that.

"Remember what?" He stood up and walked over to grab a book from one of the cabinets. He had to do something, he couldn't look at her anymore. "I don't remember much about that night. Did we fight?"

"No. We didn't fight."She sounded frustrated. Good, he was too. "Then what Granger? Hurry up because I don't want to be in a room with you for longer than 60 seconds." A lie but he had to tell her. He looked at her from over his shoulder, trying to see her reaction. But she didn't flinch. Too bad.

"We kissed." He heard her say softly. How could she point that out so bluntly. He turned around quickly. "What?" He was angry, she should never address it ever again. It was a mistake, a mistake he needed to forget. "We kissed?" He laughed softly. "In your dreams, Granger. I would never kiss you." His tried to look disgusted, she had to know that he thought she was repulsive. Or, that was what he once thought. She could never know.

"But we did." Granger said. "And I've seen the way you've been looking at me this past week." He closed his eyes. She saw him looking back at her. "I think you still remember it Malfoy." She was walking up to him now. "Do you?" Yes, he answered silently in his head. Of course I remember. She grabbed the book from his hands and put it away on a table next to them. She was standing close, a little too close for his liking.

He had to open his eyes and look at her. She had to know he didn't care. "Yes, I remember Granger. It's hard to forget such a foul taste in my mouth don't you think?" He tried to say it harshly and he just watched her face. Nothing.

"Ok." She just nodded. "Do you think we can put it in our past and just forget about it?"

_Yes, please! "_I was drunk Granger. Sometimes I make these awful mistakes when I'm drunk. I forgot about it the moment after we kissed. It wasn't really a kiss worth remembering you know."

He studied her face as she closed her eyes. Why did she close them? She regretted their kiss too right? "What? It was for you Granger? You liked it?" He raised his eyebrows as she opened her eyes and looked straight back at him.

"No, not at all." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Good." He said, relieved that they sorted that one out and walked to the door. "Are we done here?" He turned around and looked at her. She just nodded at him. His cue to walk out. Finally.

Standing outside of the classroom and closing the door he leaned against it and took a deep breath. He couldn't let her know what this all was doing to him. How it was affecting him. He hated himself for feeling the way he did.

_Crumble tumble house of cards_

Moving on from their kiss had eventually been easier than he thought it would be. Whenever he would see her he would just pretend not to have liked their kiss. He would remind himself that she was a disgusting Mudblood with disgusting Gryffindor friends and her disgusting know-it-all attitude. He could now easily ignore her. He had felt her eyes on him numerous of times but he had decided not to look up at her anymore. He decided he didn't care.

And even when he had been paired up with her for a potions essay he could just simply put their past behind him and ignore his feelings perfectly.

Yes, sure at first he was angry at Professor Snape for pairing him up with the Mudblood girl, but when he noticed that Snape wasn't going to pair him with someone else, he had just let it rest. When Granger had sat next to him because he didn't want to sit at her table, he simply moved to the edge of his seat to put some space in between.

They silently worked together, dividing the tasks and just putting themselves to work. But Granger was a little know-it-all, but this time she was doing it wrong.

"Granger, please just stir 3 times." He said growling at her as he watched her concentrate. "I know Malfoy.." She sighed. "I know what I'm doing." She complained and shoved the cauldron his way. "No, you don't know how to do it. You're doing it too slow." He took the spoon from her and started to pour some other materials in it.

"Ok, what now Granger?" He asked as he concentrated at his task. Which was hard because she was sitting so close to him that he could smell her perfume. It was a fresh, ocean scent and it messed with his mind.

She scoffed softly. "I thought you knew how to do it?" He looked straight at her, not believing they were having this argument.

"Just hand me the book." He said and as she grabbed the book and gave it to him their hands, briefly touched. They eyes met for just a second before she let the book go. He felt it. She must've felt it too. A spark.

He never believed in that kind of crap. Real sparks between two people only came from books. Two people with such chemistry that whenever they would touch, sparks would fly. But this time he had felt it too. Did that mean that he and Granger had chemistry too? He wasn't sure.

He looked at her from the corner of her eyes. She was reading the book in-between cutting some roots. He had always secretly admired her concentration when working on her homework. It had been a couple of seconds when she looked up and caught him looking at her though.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you looking at Malfoy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The ugliness of you." He simply explained as he smirked. She stared at him for a second before reading in the potions book.

"You need to stir it counter clockwise once." She said and pointed at a sentence from the book. He looked at her shortly and then did what he was told. He always hated being told what to do. But this time he just let it slide.

It was quiet for some time, both busy with their work. "You were the one who called me beautiful." She said after a minute. He stared at the cauldron for a second before looking up at her. She was right, he had.

"I told you…I was drunk." He snarled.

"And I told you.." She looked at him pointedly. "That most people tell the truth when they're drunk." She simply grinned at him. The bitch.

"Yes well.." But he didn't know what to say to her anymore. She was right. _Damn_. He cursed under his breath.

"What was that Malfoy?" She said, simply raising her eyebrows when he looked at her.

"Nothing." He mumbled and finished the potion.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that?" She said hateful as she just watched him. He looked up at her, angry. "Shut up Mudblood."

"No." She said and stood up from their table. "Never." She grabbed the cauldron and brought it to Snape's desk. They were finished. They were back to their normal selves, hating each other. Good.

As she turned around to glare at him one last time he could see glistening in her eyes. Were those tears?

_I'd rather live out on the street_  
><em>Than in this haunted memory<em>

He had hurt her. Hurt her and broken her. She thought they were over this fighting and bickering. She thought they were over calling each other names. But far from it. She thought that after they'd kiss things would change. They wouldn't become friends, they would never be friends. But she hoped, or thought, that maybe they could come to some sort of truce. Work together when necessary and otherwise leaving each other the hell alone. For some reason... he had chosen to just get back to his arrogant self.

Of course.

At potions class she had wanted to be nice and talk to him civilly. But when she had placed herself next to him, he had shoved away from her as if she had some sort of decease. What was wrong with him? Soon he became his unpleasant self and he was calling her names again. Why were they always fighting?

She remembered his simple touch on her fingers when he wanted to take the potions book from her. She had felt something, something that she couldn't really place. How come he affected her so much and he couldn't care less? Yes, it had hurt. And no, she didn't know why.

Every night she would be lying in her bed, the curtains drawn shut to give her privacy. But she just couldn't find the sleep. She would lay awake for hours, over thinking the past few weeks, over thinking her feelings. She had never really been the person to be doubting her feelings. They had always been pretty clear to her. She either liked someone or she didn't. With Ron everything was very clear. She had liked him, kissed him, loved him, dumped him. With Malfoy everything was...just messed up. She had never liked him, kissed him, hated him and... here she was now. How could she kiss someone she didn't like? And if she really did hate him, then how come she was still thinking back on that memory. The memory of kissing him in the corridor. Feeling his heartbeat when she had put her hand on his chest. Feeling his soft hair through her fingers. Looking into his grey, stormy eyes.

Every morning she would wake up, still tired and restless. She would get dressed, comb her hair and get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But the moment she would walk into the Great Hall she would find him. Find him sitting, laughing with his friends. He never once looked up at her anymore. She was the only one. The only one with feelings that she couldn't place. The only one with feelings that frightened her.

Her friends had noticed something was up. Harry had asked her a couple of times if she was alright and even Ginny wanted to talk with her. But she just told them that she had been busy with her homework and that she'd been tired doing just that. Luckily for her, they believed her and let it rest. But she didn't know if she could keep it up any longer. She had to forget about him. But everytime she had looked his ways, her eyes would linger a little longer. And the feelings that she felt would go just a little deeper.

She knew she had it bad. Bad for Draco Malfoy. But he hated her. She knew it.

She knew that they would never have a future together, and that was the frustrating thing of it all. She didn't want a future with him. She just felt something. So confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please leave me a review by hitting the button below :) Thanks!<strong>


	6. Sober

Yes, this chapter might be a little more interesting for you guys. This chapter is why I rated this story M and warned you for in my story summary. If you don't like reading sexual parts, then please just only read the first part of this story and leave the rest :)

I hope you like it... I've never written anything like this before so please leave me a review when you're finished reading to let me know what you think. :):)

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. Characters and surroundings belong to J.K. Rowling and the songs belong to Pink.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**"Sober"**

_The quiet scares me cause it screams the truth_

It was late. Really late, but Hermione decided that she wanted to finish her Potions essay that was due a couple of days from now. The library was almost deserted, 2 other students were sitting on the other end of the library. They were all occupied with books in front of them. Walking down an aisle to put one of her books away, she decided to linger a little longer, looking at the titles of the books and seeing if anything was of interest to her.

She didn't know how long she had lingered, because suddenly Madam Pince was standing next to her. "It's late Miss Granger.. you should go back to your common room. The library is closing." Her squeaky voice told her as she slowly walked her old body away.

"Can I stay for a little longer?" Hermione asked her. She really wanted to finish her essay and Madam Pince had more than once left Hermione in the library by herself. The old woman could be a pain in the ass to some people but to Hermione she had softened up. Madam Pince turned around and smiled softly to Hermione and nodded. Hermione thanked her with a small smile as she walked back to her seat to continue on with her homework. The 2 other students were just packing up to leave so Hermione would have the library all to herself. Madam Pince would soon be leaving herself.

She always loved it when it was so quiet that she could only hear her own thoughts. It was the best time to do her homework as she could completely focus on her work. The last couple of weeks had been hard on her, her thoughts straying to recent events, to a certain blond boy with grey eyes and his trademark smirk on his face. She shook her head and focused on her essay, silently thanking Madam Pince for giving her some quiet time.

She was almost done with her essay an hour later as she felt someone's presence in the library. She looked up into the direction of that person and met his grey eyes, staring intently her way. His eyes that she had tried to run from for the past couple of weeks. Run from and avoided as best as she could. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, then opened them again. He was still staring at her, standing still. She was glad that they still held some distance for she wouldn't have known what she would've done otherwise. He was only wearing a black shirt and some jeans. He wasn't wearing any of his Slytherin attire. It was something simple, but yet he looked so sophisticated. She couldn't look away from him, and somehow, someway he kept looking at her. He licked his lips as he took one step back. She could see that he was debating something in his mind.

"Malfoy." She nodded as an acknowledgment, when she finally found her voice. She broke eye contact with him and turned back to her essay.

It was quiet for another 5 minutes. Malfoy was now walking down one of the aisles. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him and it was driving her insane. She couldn't focus on her work anymore as she constantly turned her head in the direction of the sounds that Malfoy was making. _He_ was driving her insane. She didn't even know what he was really doing in the library at this hour of the day. She shakes her head, driving herself crazy now. She decides to just go back to the Griffindor tower and to get some sleep. He's messing with her mind again.

Standing up from her chair, she packed her books and quills and stuffed them in her bag. Suddenly she felt him right behind her, she sensed him. Slowly turning around she came face to face with him. But she didn't expect him to stand so close to her.

_Ah, the night is calling_  
><em>And it whispers to me softly come and play<em>

He had a transfiguration essay that was due for tomorrow and he needed a book. He had been too busy with quidditch and other homework to finish his essay earlier. It was late and the library probably would be closed by now but he just had to check.

Putting on his shoes, he didn't mind to put on his cloak. Only the dungeons were cold, the library had always been a warm place. Taking the steps up to the library he noticed how quiet the castle was at night. When all students were all tucked in bed or were still in their respective common rooms.. the castle was so much better. He had to be quick though as students weren't allowed outside of their common rooms anymore at this hour of the day.

Coming up to the library doors he noticed that a light was still lit. It was around 12 o'clock, normally the library would be long closed and everybody would be gone. He wondered if Madam Pince was still doing some administration.

He slowly opened the door and walked in, he wanted to go to the transfiguration section immediately but he was soon stopped in his tracks when he noticed a small figure sitting in one of the corners of the library. When looking closer he saw that it was Granger studying. He moved a little closer and when he did, she suddenly looked up. He was frozen in his spot and just stared at her. There was a small light flipped on at her desk. It illuminated her just right. It made her hair and face glow in a certain way and her eyes glistened.

He licked his lips at her sight. She looked great. When he noticed what he was thinking he took a step back. No. He couldn't let himself think that way. Not after everything that he went through the last couple of weeks. He was finally back to his old self. He couldn't mess this up.

"Malfoy." She nodded to him. Her voice was soft, delicate, he had barely heard her. She then turned back to her essay and just ignored him. He decided not to say anything and to just find his book and get out of there. Get rid of temptation.

It took him a couple of minutes to find the right book, and when he did he grabbed it and flicked through it. When he took the book, the empty space left a spot for him to look at the girl sitting alone in her chair. She was writing and sometimes looking into her books, probably taking notes. It was doing something with him, for he couldn't look away.

When she suddenly stood up and packed her books, his body started to move and he walked up to her, standing directly behind her. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. She turned around and he could see in her eyes that she hadn't heard him appear behind her.

Her eyes brightened at his proximity to her, but he could only look into her eyes.

"Granger." He said with a deep voice.

"Y..yes?" She stuttered. He could smell her again, the scent that was now so familiar to him. The scent that suited her, the smell that he only connected to her now.

"Can I ask you something?"

She just nodded and took a step back from him. "I needed a book for my transfiguration essay for tomorrow but I'm not sure if this is the right book. What do you think?" Oh, it was the right book alright. He was certain. Then why did he ask?

She took the book out of his hands and examined it. "What is your essay about?"

He looked at her without once blinking his eyes. "I'm writing about the difference between a Metamorphmagus and an Animagus." He simply said, and it was the truth.

"Oh, yes." She paused and looked at the book again. He could see that she felt uncomfortable. She was biting her lip in the process and he thought she looked cute. "Then I guess this book should be fineuuh..-" She was caught off by him as he couldn't take it anymore and just kissed her.

She had looked too cute being embarrassed, shy and uncomfortable. The way she had bit her lip had Draco on edge and he had to kiss her. He was gently sucking on her lower lip and it took her a couple of seconds to respond to his kiss.

He didn't want to think about the fact that he shouldn't kiss her, that things would be awkward when they would stop. But he didn't care. It was the moment, and he wanted to kiss her.

She kissed him back now, gently nipping at his upper lip. But he needed more of her. He slowly licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance as his right hand went into her hair, trying to be closer to her. She tasted divine. Better than last time when she had been drinking that awful punch from the party. No, this time she tasted like Hermione with a touch of peppermint. Delicious.

She slowly opened her mouth as he stroked his tongue with hers. He softly groaned when he felt one of her hands on his shoulder and the other one on his chest. Just like last time. A shiver went down his spine when she deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. Gosh, what were they doing?

He softly leaned into her body and moved her against the table. His free hand grabbed her by the waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. As his other hand, that previously occupied her hair was now leaning on the table. She softly moaned into his mouth as he explored her skillfully. Her moan made him push his groin into her. He was hard. Hard for her. She moaned even louder at his touch and he lifted her slightly so she could sit on the table.

He started to kiss her neck and went up to her earlobe, softly sucking on it. Her hand went under his shirt, up to his stomach and he shivered. He couldn't resist her. He knew he had to stop but he couldn't. She was now kissing his neck as her other hand was slowly raising his shirt. Her legs spread open so he could stand in-between them. His groin was now directly pressed into her center and it felt good. He wanted to get rid of her clothing, of his clothes. He raised his arms so she could get him out of his shirt and she did. She tossed his shirt away and looked at his torso. She looked beautiful, her lips swollen from their kisses as her eyes took him in.

"Granger?" He huskily whispered and she looked up into his eyes. Perfect.

"Yes?" She whispered back, her breath hitching. He didn't want to ask, but he knew he should. "Should we…" He paused, he hated himself for asking. "Should we stop?" He looked at her body, she looked so ready for him. He wanted her.

She shook her head as she took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked hard on it. "No." She whispered against his mouth and her hands went to the buttons of his jeans. It was the only answer he wanted to hear from her and she answered it. He took her hands away from his jeans as he got rid of her cloak. Under her cloak she was wearing a tight white shirt that showed off her nice figure. He had never really noticed.

"We shouldn't do this." He whispered as he got rid of her clothes. "But I want to…" He said as kissed her hard on her lips and she scraped her nails on his back. He groaned inwardly as he got rid of her shoes and was now undoing the button of her jeans. He barely had time to register her actually sitting in front of him. With no shirt on. It was only that he undid the buttons of her jeans that he finally took a good look at her.

Her skin was creamy and soft and the girl was wearing a black satin bra that almost made him come undone. Her breast weren't too big, but not too small either. Just perfect for him to hold and touch later. He wanted to take her bra off but she was already doing it for him.

"Me too." She was breathing hard now, he could tell she wanted it as much as he wanted.

She was now sitting before him, her perky breast before him and he couldn't resist to touch them, suck on them and lick them. So he did. He first gave it a small kiss and her nipples immediately stiffened. _Perfect._ This time he was drunk, drunk with lust. For her. She moaned and one of her hands went into his hair. He felt his cock jerk at her moan and he gently pressed it into her body. This made her moan again. He smiled up at her and saw that she had her eyes closed. She looked beautiful, he couldn't believe she would let him touch her. But he was taking this opportunity.

_Ah, I am falling_  
><em>And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame<em>

What was she doing? What was she _doing? _She wanted him, he felt good, his hands felt good and his mouth… it felt amazing. He was sucking on one of her nipples while he fingered the other one between his fingers. Every once in a while he would blow on them and lick them.

She started to unbutton his jeans and slid her fingers in its waistband. He had kicked off his shoes earlier so she could easily slide the jeans off of him in one swift movement. When she did she looked at his black, tight boxers. She could see that he wanted her, she had felt it as well when they were still kissing. She wanted to kiss him again. She lifted his head with his hand under his chin and grazed her lips with hers. Softly, carefully he kissed her back. "I want you so much." She was being bold, she didn't know where it came from when she had whispered the words against his mouth. She heard him moan as he too started to take her pants off of her.

So now they stood in front of each other, with only their underwear in the way. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and wanted to pull it down but he stopped her by closing his hands over hers.

"Here Granger? He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. He had to stop doing that, she couldn't think anymore.

"What here?" She asked him as she cupped him through his boxers, a loud hiss came from him.

He shook his head and looked into her eyes, his eyes that were normal grey almost looked green now. "Here, in the library? Are you sure?" He kissed her lower lip briefly and looked back into her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed him back passionately. "Stop asking me Malfoy… just kiss me." She told him. It was his cue to take off her panties and she took his boxers off of him. Both naked, both breathing heavily. They took each other in.

He was beautiful, his pale white skin and his muscular chest. She looked down his body and blushed, she hid her face from him but he wouldn't let her. He kissed down her neck, and sucked on her collarbone which made her gasp.

"Take me." She whispered, losing all self control. He looked at her briefly, kissed her again and touched the insides of her thighs softly. Running his fingers up and down. She shivered under his touch. His fingers slowly went up and he stopped at her sex. "Touch me." She took his hand and guided it down to her folds. He slowly started to rub her clit as she moaned loudly. She couldn't believe they were doing this, that she was being so bold. This wasn't like her. But she wanted this so much. She wanted him so much.

She touched his cock softly and wrapped her fingers around his length. He cursed softly under his breath but continued rubbing her. It felt good, he felt good and whatever he was doing to her felt good. She gasped as he inserted two fingers into her and started to pump in and out of her. She was still sitting on the table with him between her legs. She looked down at him, his cock was glistening with pre-cum.

She touched the tip of his cock with her finger and rubbed it. He hissed and kissed her harshly. She was now moving her body to the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. Meeting his thrusts. It felt good. He stopped for a second and made her stand up from the table. His fingers left her as he lifted her ass and she wrapped her legs around him. He looked at her for permission as he slid his finger down her wet folds. She nodded at him, knowing she wanted this, needed this.

And with one quick thrust he was in her. Both of their eyes widened as they looked into each other's eyes. She gasped as he started to move within her, hard, slow thrusts. He groaned. Her fingers went through his hair as he pumped in and out of her. He started to rub her clit again as his other hand held her up to him. She was already so close, she didn't know if she could last any longer. He felt so good within her. There was something erotic about the way that there eyes stayed connect to each other as they moved together.

She kissed him again, once again their tongues touched and they kissed passionately. He was started to pound into her faster now, even harder. She was so close. She scraped her fingers over his back as he pounded into a particular spot that felt great. She moved with him, their bodies in rhythm. His fingers were still working her and when he pinched her clit, she came undone. She convulsed around him and with a couple of more thrust from him, he too came. "Fuck Granger."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooo?<em> Nervous Nervous. Leave me a review! :)**


	7. Crystal Ball

42 reviews so far! Wow. Never expected this at all! But I really like your comments, they always make me happy :)

Oh, and it's so great to hear that you all liked my last chapter. Yes, I was kind of nervous about it. I never wrote anything like that before. So here is the aftermath of their hooking up. I hope you enjoy!

**Quick Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**"Crystal Ball"**

_I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes._

"Fuck Granger" He cursed as he came undone within her. They were both still breathing heavenly, both of her legs still around his waist and he was still holding her up. They looked at each other as they both tried to control their breaths. Neither of them said anything, not knowing what to say. Soon he let go of her and Hermione was standing on her legs in front of him. She looked inbetween their bodies, naked, sweaty. What had just happened between them? It was around 1 o'clock in the middle of the night. She was standing there with a naked Draco Malfoy in front of her, just seconds ago they had sex. She looked up into his eyes, she could see that he too was trying to grasp a hold of their situation.

When she suddenly realized that she was standing in the middle of the library naked, she quickly started to gather some clothes and put them one. But he was just standing there, watching her, staring. She didn't know what to say, if she should say anything. What did this mean? She suddenly started to become scared. What was he thinking? Did he really want this or did he regret it already? If so, should she regret it then too? 'Cause she didn't. It had been great. They had been great together. When she was putting on her shoes, he had started to move as she saw him putting on his boxers and shirt. He didn't look at her again as he reached for his jeans and shoes that were lying right behind her.

When she was finished putting on her shoes she just leaned against the table. Waiting for him to say something, or for her to find some words. She didn't want to walk out on him after what they had just done. But he was silent, and so was she. When he was finished putting on his own shoes he gave her a short look. She couldn't read him, she had been so close to him just minutes ago… but he was still a big blur for her.

"Malfoy.." She started but he had cut her off with his hand in the air. "No, don't say anything." He simply said and looked her deep in her eyes, as if he was trying to tell her something. She simply nodded, not sure what else to do.

"I'll see you later." What? She looked up at him, but he simply nodded his head once and walked out of the library.

She just sat there for a couple of minutes, too shocked to move. Was he for real? Did he really just walk out on them? They just had sex, and it had meant something to her. Was she so stupid when she had actually thought that he had liked it too, that it meant something to him too?

Her hand was now on her forehead, she really just couldn't wrap her head around it. What should she do now? Just go to bed and forget it all just happened? Like she wasn't _just_ naked in front of him, like she hadn't just kissed him with everything she had within her. Like she didn't just give herself away to Draco _fucking_ Malfoy? She shook her head, this was unbelievable.

She looked around, somehow her books were lying sprawled all over the floor. She bent over and picked them up. The minute she did she saw a hand grasping for the same book.

"That's mine." She heard his voice say as he took it from her. It was the book he needed for his essay. Of course, that's why he was standing in front of her again. He had to finish his essay before tomorrow morning.

She stood up and looked into his eyes, but he was avoiding her gaze. "Look at me." She whispered. But he didn't. "No, I can't." He said and started to walk away.

"What happened here tonight?" She almost shouted after him to make him stop. He stopped and turned back around.

"Don't over analyze everything Granger. Sometimes these things happen."

She shook her head. "Not to me." She stopped and searched his eyes. "They do for you?" She wanted him to say no, say no and tell her that this never happened for him either, that he was just as confused as he was.

He just shrugged his shoulders, as if that gave her an answer. It was so frustrating.

"Go and get some sleep Granger. It's late." And walked away from her yet again.

_Up and down and round again, down and up and round again._

He was connected to her now. They had gone too far and now she was connected to him. He wasn't even sure if she had been a virgin. Probably not. But still, he had just assumed she wasn't. Too lost in the moment. Someway he couldn't control himself anymore and his instincts kicked in and he just had to have her. He couldn't believe it, he just had sex with Hermione Granger, Mudblood #1. Potter's best friend.

As she was putting on her clothes he could only just watch her. How could she be so calm about this? His heart was beating fast, his mind was in overdrive. How could he have just lost his control like that? And with Granger of all persons! _Fuck. _Yes, fuck. He had fucked her. He had fucked her and he had liked it. He had to get out of there. He started to put on his own clothes. They were both quiet, good… he didn't need a conversation. It was already awkward enough.

But she was done now and was waiting for him to be done, probably to say something to her. Well, she could forget about that. He had put on his shoes and looked at her shortly, he was about ready to go when he heard her soft voice.

"Malfoy.." _No_, he had to stop her. "No, don't say anything." She would probably make the situation worse as it already was. Her eyes flickered with a certain emotion.

"I'll see you later." And he walked out on her, finally. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay in her presence. He had to get some sleep, get some sleep and think about the rest tomorrow, he was not able to think clearly anymore.

When he was halfway to the dungeons he suddenly remember what he went to the library for to begin with. The book for his essay. He cursed out loud, nobody would hear him anyway. He had to go back to the library, he could only hope that she too decided to go to her common room. He dreaded going back.

But of course, the minute he walked back into the library he saw her sprawled over the floor, picking up her quills and books that had fallen to the floor. She was just about to pick up his own book as he took it from her.

"That's mine." He said as he watched her stand up, she was trying to look into his eyes but he couldn't let her see them. He wasn't sure how to hide his feelings at this moment. He wasn't sure what his feelings even were at this point. "Look at me." He heard her soft voice whisper. He couldn't, that's what he honestly told her. It was no point for him to stick around any longer, so he started to walk away again.

He was stopped when he heard her voice almost shouting at him. "What happened here tonight?" He looked back around. How the hell would know? They had sex, that much was obvious. He knew she was asking for the reason why though. Why had it happened. But he honestly didn't know. His body reacted as he just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't over analyze everything Granger. Sometimes these things happen." Yes, maybe.. but not to him.

"Not to me." She said and looked straight at him. She raised her eyebrows. "They do for you?" No, it had never happened to him before. It had never happened to him before that he had lost control over a situation like theirs. And it frightened him to no end. She couldn't know so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go and get some sleep Granger. It's late."

He was glad to be out of the library, away from her. Away from her big brown eyes that he could still remember clearly as they've been looking up at him when he'd been inside of her.

Hurriedly he walked to the dungeons, whispered the password and walked in. His friend Blaise was still studying in the common room and looked up as Draco walked in.

"Hey Drake, where did you come from?" He looked at the clock and Draco followed his look. It was 2 o'clock. Time had gone by so fast.

He raised his book. "Needed a book for my essay. I still need to finish it."

Blaise laughed softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been working on it since 11 o'clock." He looked at Draco as if he remembered something. "I didn't see you leave the common room though. I've been here since 12 o'clock."

Busted.

"Yeah, it took me some time to find the book."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "2 hours?"

"Yeah, I guess. I probably lost track of time." He scratched his head and just looked at his friend who just continued on writing his essay.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll be back in 15 minutes." He said to Blaise. He wanted to walk away but Blaise's voice cut him off.

"Shower? Why?"

"I just want to."

"You had sex didn't you?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, how did he know? But he didn't have to ask it, for Blaise already answered it.

"Look Drake… It's pretty obvious. Your face is flushed, hair is all tousled, your clothes are wrinkled and you have one of your socks on wrong." He stopped and looked pointedly at Draco. "So who was it?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, he really needed a shower.

"Nobody you really know." He said shrugging.

"So.. not a Slytherin?"

"It's not important. I'll be right back." Blaise nodded and Draco walked out to take his shower.

Undressing himself and turning the shower on he looked at himself in the mirror that was starting to get foggy. He could never explain this to Blaise, he would never understand. He didn't even understand why he had done it. It was probably the moment, and him not getting any for quite some time now. That was probably it. There was no other logical explanation for his actions.

_Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love  
>What it does to me, what it's done to me.<br>What is done... Done_

The next morning he woke up by rubbing his face with both hands, he was right in the middle of the Slytherin common room, lying atop of his almost finished essay. He had fallen asleep around 4 o'clock, too tired to walk to his bedroom. It was still early, none of his housemates had been up yet to have awoken him. It was around 6 o'clock as he looked at his essay. The paper was a little wrinkled but if he would just put it between his books in-between classes to even it out, then it would be fine for the Arithmancy class. They would have it this afternoon, so he decided to just finish it with lunch and be done with it. He was already satisfied with most of what he had written anyways.

Standing up to get a quick shower he ran a hand through his hair and he instantly remembered the previous night with Granger. He had completely forgotten about it ever since he had woken up. He could still clearly picture her face as he had thrust himself into her slowly. Her eyes had closed for a second but then opened up and never left his face as he moved within her. He felt his cock twitch a little when he remembered her. Remembered her mouth, her kiss, her touch. His body had been on fire with her every touch. Her hands running through his hair, her heels clasping into him to hold onto him tight. He groaned in frustration. He got hard even remembering their night. Yes, it had been very good, yes he wanted to do it again. But no, he couldn't let it happen again. She was Muggleborn Granger and he was a Pureblood. He was supposed to hate her not find her beautiful or above all of that, have sex with her.

He really needed that shower now, a cold one at that. He undressed and stepped into the shower, almost shrieking as the cold rays hit his body but it did him and his erection no good. Too far gone. He grabbed his cock into his hand and steadied himself by placing his other hand on the wall. Slowly running his hand up and down his shaft, he grunted and looked down. He was so hard. He was picturing her, sitting in front of him on the library table. Undressing her, taking her in. She had been beautiful, sexy even as she gave him permission to take her. The way she had moaned as he had hit a sensitive spot within her, made him almost come undone only by thinking about it. Yes, he was close now. With only a few more quick thrust he came undone in his own hands, trying to catch his breath.

Gosh, he had sex with Hermione Granger and now had jerked himself off in his shower by only thinking about her. He really was far gone.

He finished his shower relatively quickly and was soon ready for his breakfast and the day. He dreaded it, he would see her in a couple of classes today and he wasn't sure how he should react to her. He wondered if she was going to ask him questions about last night. Not something he could handle right now, not sure if it was something he could handle _ever._

When he walked into the Great Hall, his eyes almost automatically, searched for her. But she wasn't there yet. He sighed in relief and walked over to his own table, making sure that he would be facing the Gryffindor table with his back. _Coward_. He had almost whispered to himself. Hating himself that he couldn't even bring himself to face her, to make it look as if he hadn't been affected by recent events. But he feared that his eyes might fail him and give away his emotions. He didn't even dare looking at his housemates as he silently ate.

He was glad when he was finally done, he quickly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. When he did he bumped into the one person he didn't want to see this morning. Hermione Granger. She probably was on her way for her own breakfast. He stood still, looking away from her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. And she too was just standing in front of him.

"Granger." He said looking briefly up to meet her eyes. The moment he did it he wished he didn't, he hated himself. Those eyes had been on his mind all morning. Her eyes sparkled as she looked back up at him. He could only respect her strength. He wasn't sure if he was as strong as she was as he looked away from her yet again.

"Malfoy." She sounded genuinely kind. A couple of seconds past, both probably not knowing what to say and if it was right to just walk away from each other.

"Did you finish your essay?" She then asked, he was surprised. Was she really having small talk with him?

"Yeah, almost. Going to finish it at lunch." He said as his hand run through his hair. Yes, this was uncomfortable.

"Good." She said and gave him a little smile. He looked up at her once again but didn't return her smile.

"Hermione!" He heard a male voice shout from the Gryffindor table, probably Potter. She had looked past Draco and smiled at the person who called her.

"I'll be right there Harry." She said. Yes, definitely Potter. She turned her attention back to Draco.

"So..?" She said hesitantly. "So.." He said as well as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you later." She said finally, probably feeling that their conversation was going nowhere. He just nodded. When she walked away she brushed by him softly and he closed his eyes at the feeling. What was happening to him?

"Granger?" He said and turned around to look at her. She too turned around to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

"Never mind." And walked away from her, leaving her standing there on her own.

What was he thinking? Was he really just going to have a civil conversation with her? He would never be able to. She was different from him, different house, and above all of that: Different blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review pretty please?<strong>


	8. Ave Mary A

Hi there people. I'm back with a new chapter for you guys! And I've reached more than 100 Author alerts! Yay me! Thank you all for sticking around. This chapter is for all the readers who reviewed :) Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Characters and surroundings belong to J.K. Rowling. Lyrics belong to Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**"Ave Mary A"**

_We hate so fast__  
><em>And we love too slow<em>_

She had slept with Draco Malfoy, and he obviously had moved on from their one night together. However, Hermione had not and she now wondered if she might just let the whole thing go. It had been 2 weeks since their meeting in the library and she hadn't spoken to him ever since the morning after in the Great Hall. She figured, since he didn't make an interest in her again, he probably just wanted to forget about it.

She was fine with that. No, really. She was fine with it. It was not like something could really develop between the two of them anyways. They were just too different, even hated each other. Although, she didn't really _hate _him anymore. She simply couldn't hate him anymore after their night together. He had been nice and gentle with her. Not only pleasuring himself but her as well.

She had always thought he was a selfish little bastard, but that night he had actually showed her that, maybe, really, he wasn't.

Seeing him in classes and around the castle had been tough on her at times, sometimes their eyes would meet. And her gaze, more often than not lingered longer than his. She had just never really noticed how handsome he really was. Especially when having seen him completely naked, staring at him up and down. Yes, it had given her a blush and she had felt unworthy being touched by a man so beautiful.

They were visiting George and Fred in Hogsmeade's, it's been awhile since she had been there, their last Hogsmeade weekend was months ago. Her friends had even arranged a place to stay at the Three Broomsticks Inn for the night just to stay out a little longer. Hermione had gotten her own room and was now walking up towards the inn. Harry and Ginny decided to stay with George and Fred a little longer, they had always been more interested in their joke products than Hermione ever was. It had been good to see them again though.

They had all decided to hang around with each other later that night. Have a couple of drinks and just have fun. She was looking forward to a night without homework or any other stress.

She was even hanging out with Ron again, finally deciding to just be friends with him and letting their past be the past. It took some time for Ron to be ok with the fact that they would only be friends. But after awhile he knew that Hermione was not going to change her mind and settled for being one of her best friends again. She was finally happy again, satisfied that everything was back to its old self.

"Can I have a butterbeer?" She asked one of the bartenders and took a seat in the pub.

"Can I have one too?" She heard someone say and felt someone slip in the seat next to her. She looked up and stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here? She hadn't spoken to him in 2 weeks and he thought he could just easily sit there with her? No way.

She sighed. "What do you want?" She said and glared at him.

"What a love Granger." He said chuckling and looked back at her with a smirk. She shook her head and looked away from him. _Evil smug._ Yes, he was back to his old self.

"I could never give you my love Malfoy." She almost spat at him. Their butterbeers were presented to them on the table and she immediately took a large swig.

He chuckled again and leaned in so he was in her face. "I beg to differ." He said and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"You make me sick." She said and shoved her seat away from him. He noticed and moved his seat towards her. "Oh really?" He said, amused.

"Yes." She said shortly.

He ran his index finger over her cheek and leaned into her once again. "Then why do you want another round with me Granger?" He said suggestively.

If looks could kill then Hermione's would've. "As if I would ever touch you again you filthy, foul, son of a bitch."

"Oh, but I've seen the way you looked at me Granger." He said, looking her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. Or more uncomfortable than she already was. "You want me." He said with a smug look on his face. He leaned away from her and casually took a sip from his butterbeer, awaiting her reply.

"No, I don't, Malfoy." This time she leaned into him, staring him directly into his eyes. "_You _were a _mistake."_ She grabbed her own butterbeer and downed it at once.

"But to me..." She paused and looked him hotly in the eyes. "It seems _you're_ having problems staying away from _me_, Malfoy." She said and stood up, giving him one final look and then proudly walked away from him. Knowing she got to him. _Good._

_If we don't kill each other then the side effects will_

"Oi Granger." She heard someone shout behind her as she was walking up towards her room at the inn. She turned around and saw Blaise Zabini walking towards her.

"What is it Zabini?" He didn't reply to her but gave her a simple note and walked away from her. She stared after him for a couple of seconds and then looked at the note in her hands. She already knew who's it was. The note was folded neatly as she opened it and saw his curt handwriting in front of her.

**Granger,**  
><strong>Meet me tonight at the front of the pub at 11 o'clock.<strong>  
><strong>Don't be late.<strong>  
><strong>- DM<strong>

She sighed, trying to grasp the meaning of the note that was in her hands. What did he want to meet her for? To talk? To hook up? What? She was confused but also angry at him for making this situation harder then it already was. She looked at the note again before tossing it in the garbage. She was not going. Period. She had made up her mind. She was not going to let him mess with her mind again.

It was 10:30, and Hermione was sitting down with her friends in the pub having yet another butterbeer. She had completely forgotten about the little note that Malfoy had given her. Or actually, Zabini had given her. _Coward. _

"Have you ever laughed so hard that your drink was coming out of your nose Hermione?" Ginny said as she wiped her own nose. Guess that what happened to her just now. Hermione laughed and gave her a nudge. "No, Gin. I think you've drunk enough though." Ginny looked at Hermione from over her shoulder. "Noo.._never_ enough." She giggled and gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek which made Hermione smile.

"It's up to you Gin. You're just going to be sorry tomorrow morning." Hermione warned her.

"I don't care. I live in the now." This time Hermione got nudged by Ginny in her side. "So should you 'Mione." Hermione turned and looked at Ginny, but she was pointingly looking back at her.

"What Gin?" I do live in the now." Hermione tried. Ginny just snickered. "Yeah, right Hermione. You have never lived in the now. Always thinking ahead, homework, careers. When was the last time you lived in the now? When was the last time you did anything that you really wanted?"She raised her eyebrow, daring Hermione to answer it.

Hermione had her answer, though she just couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Ginny that she had lost her mind and slept with Draco Malfoy 2 weeks ago. So she just looked away.

"I knew it." Ginny said simply and downed another glass of Firewhiskey."You're a teenager Hermione. Have some fun every now and then. Go wild, make mistakes." She took another glass. "God knows I've done it." She giggled to herself and swallowed another drink of Firewhiskey.

This time Hermione was glad that she was only drinking butterbeer. She could handle some liquor, but she promised herself to never get tipsy ever again. Yes, mistakes had happened when she had been drunk. But then again... when she had been sober, an even bigger mistake occurred. _Draco-Sodding-Malfoy._ And those mistakes, maybe felt great at that particular time, could never happen again.

Another 15 minutes later or so and Ginny was completely wasted. Hanging on Hermione's shoulders and laughing at some of the jokes that either Fred or George was telling, Hermione could sometimes even actually hear a snort come out of her nose. How attractive.

Hermione tried to get Harry's attention, Ginny just had to get to bed, otherwise she would be puking all over the place in no time. When finally Harry looked up at Hermione he had grabbed Ginny's arm and placed it over his shoulders. Picking her up and carrying her to her hotel room, Hermione watched it all and felt happy for the two lovers. Happy that Ginny had someone caring for her, probably holding her hair when she would be hanging over the toilet seat either tonight or tomorrow morning. Harry was a great friend and a great boyfriend for Ginny.

"Granger."She heard someone snarl behind her. She looked up and found no one other then Draco Malfoy standing behind her.

"Malfoy." She simply said. All of her friends had looked up at the pair.

"I thought I asked you something earlier today."

Hermione looked at her muggle watch and checked out the time. It was 11:05, yes she was late. An no, she had decided not to show up anyways. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and looked Malfoy square in the eyes.

"And when do I _ever_ listen to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes looked from Hermione's to the group she was with. A smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, I can remember a time Granger." He said as he winked at her. Hermione felt a blush coming up on her face and looked away from him, turning her attention back on her butterbeer.

"What do you want from her Malfoy?" Ron had asked as he stood up from the table.

"None of your concern Weasel." Malfoy said and grabbed Hermione by her upper arm, forcing her to look up at him.

"Leave her alone you slimy git." Ron warned him. But Malfoy just laughed it off.

"Or what?" Malfoy said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh." Ron grunted as he started to walk around the table to Malfoy. "I'll show you what I'll do." Ron grabbed Malfoy by his collar and dragged him to his face. All the while Malfoy just kept an amusing smirk on his face. Probably enjoying the situation.

"Ron." Hermione sighed and took a hold of Ron's hand that were currently still holding Malfoy. "Let him go." Ron looked up at Hermione with big eyes. "No." He simply said.

"You two back together or what?" Malfoy asked as he looked between them.

Ron decided to finally let go of Malfoy and took a step back. "No. Not if it's any of your concern." Hermione simply said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked him.

"Just a talk."

"Fine, talk then.

"Not here, outside." Malfoy replied.

"Like she would ever go outside with yo...-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off. "Ok."

"Are you serious?" Ron said. ""Mione, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

Hermione just looked at Ron, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know Ron. But I'll be fine. We'll be right outside." She nodded to Malfoy as he led her the way, his smirk never leaving his face.

_Help me let go_  
><em>Of the chaos around me<em>  
><em>The devil that hounds me<em>  
><em>I need you to tell me<em>

He had won, she had come along with him outside. Though he was kind of angry at her for not showing up at the first place. He hated it when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Speak Malfoy." She said as she leaned against the wall of the inn. They were standing right around the corner, in a dark alley. Draco didn't want anyone to be seeing him with her. Think about his reputation!

"Not so quick Granger. " He said as he stood in front of her, crossing his arms.

"Look Malfoy. I don't have time for this. Whatever _this_ is anyways." She sighed and kicked herself off of the wall. He eyed her up and down. She looked good, she was wearing a skinny jeans and a black tight-fitted tank top. Her hair hang loosely on her shoulders, a curl just bouncing, dangling in front of her face. He wanted to touch it and put it behind her ear but he witheld himself.

"Stop looking at me." He heard her say as he looked up at her face. She was blushing and was biting her lips. Tempting.

"Why?" Draco asked her.

But she didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders as she too crossed her arms, mimicking him.

"I've been thinking about you." He said honestly. She looked away from him, probably embarrassed."Oh, have you?" She said, shifting from one foot on the other and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes." He said simply as he took a step forward in her direction. He could smell her again and he inhaled it deeply.

"And it's disturbing really..." He paused as he took another step her way. He saw her backing away just slightly. "How much I want you..." Another step. "But also hate you." He closed the space between them and finally put the curl in front of her face behind her ear. She had closed her eyes and he saw her taking in a deep breath. "Tell me you want me." Draco whispered in her ear as he connected his body with hers. Feeling her breast scrape against his chest.

"I hate you." She whispered back, still not opening her eyes.

"I know." He touched her cheek with his hand and carressed it gently. He wasn't even sure why he was so gentle with her. He had been thinking about her for the past two weeks. Every night wanting her the way he had her in that library. He just _had_ to have her again. If only she would let him. It was pretty simple really for Zabini to hand her the note. Draco had told him that it was just to mess with her and Zabini, of course, obliged.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. She moaned softly. "Malfoy..." He kissed her neck again, cutting her off. Another moan followed.

"Yes?" He asked her as he kissed the other side of her neck and gave it a small lick. He felt her lean into him a little as he felt her weight on him.

"Don't." She whispered, but it wasn't very convincing.

"No?" He said huskily and kissed his way up to her mouth. He wanted to taste her again. "We can't." She struggled but he noticed that she was falling apart in his hands.

"Just let go, Granger." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. And then he kissed her. And it wasn't long before Granger had given in to him and kissed him back. She was addictive, he could kiss her for hours and hours. She opened her mouth and let him in, as he stroked her tongue with his, deepening the kiss. The kiss turned hot and passionate and both of their hands started to roam over each others bodies. He wanted her, he wanted her ever since he had left her in that sodding library.

Suddenly she broke away from him, detaching her lips from his and backing away slightly. "No, we can't do this." He saw her shaking her head but his head was still clouded by their kisses. _Get it together Drake._ He looked at her and then down at her lips that were swollen. "Why not?" She raised her arms in a desperate attempt to make him understand her.

"Because!" Oh yes, very clear, Granger. Because.

"My friends are inside Malfoy. And this.."She gestured with her hands between them. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." But he didn't hear her anymore, yet again closing their distance and capturing her mouth with his. And yet again, she gave in.

After a couple of minutes of making out in that alley, his hand slipped down over her stomach and dipped into the waisband of her jeans. He left her mouth and looked at her as he stroked her over her panties. She gasped and opened her eyes, looking straight back at him. He could feel her getting wet for him.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging here..<br>**

**I don't know why, but I had no inspiration for this chapter whatsoever. It took me a couple of days to write the words down and I'm actually glad that it's finished now. **

**So.. what did you think? Leave me a review!**_  
><em>


	9. Mean

Back! Sorry, it took me a little longer to write this one, I've just been a little busy. This chapter was waaaay easier to write than the last one though! It's longer as my other chapters as well.

So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Characters & Surroundings belong to J.K. Rowling. The woman's a genious! Lyrics belong to Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>  
><strong>"Mean"<strong>  
><em>Normally I'm so strong<em>

He moved his other hand to her throat, feeling her pulse beating faster and faster. As she buckled against his other hand that was still down her jeans.  
>"We shouldn't…" She moaned again, as he shoved her panty to the side and slit his finger over her slit. "We shouldn't what, Granger?" He whispered against her mouth, which made her moan again. She was at his total mercy.<p>

She groaned. "Can we go inside?" His eyes looked straight into hers and he saw them almost begging him to take her away from the alley. "I have a room." She added then. Well, that made it that more interesting, now didn't it? He pinched her swollen clit ever so slightly and she shuddered.

"If you want to, Granger. But I'm not sure how we are supposed to walk past your precious Griffyndor friends though." She bend forward and now kissed his neck. It was his time to shudder now as he felt his cock twitch at the sensation, her mouth on his neck, her hair tickling his chin. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his crotch and she gulped when she felt him through the fabric of his jeans.

"Well, whatever you want, Granger. Take me there." He was so horny, he didn't think he ever wanted anyone this much in his life. And there she was, standing before him. Her perfect lips curled up when he had spoken his words. The naughty little minx. She was at his mercy, but he was definitely at her mercy too. He was about to burst.

She looked at him with a passionate look, before taking his hand that was still in her pants and took it out. "I'm in room 23. I'll be waiting for you." She kissed him hard on his mouth and walked away from him. He couldn't do anything else then watch her walk away, a bounce in her step. That perfect ass swinging from side to side. He couldn't wait.

_Room 23, room 23_. He couldn't forget. It would look stupid if he would be knocking on the wrong door. He waited for another 5 minutes before he finally opened the door to the pub. Her stupid friends were still sitting at their table. He would just have to ignore them and try to sneak past them upstairs.

"Malfoy!" He heard the youngest male Weasel shout at him. Damn. Couldn't this guy ever just leave him the fuck alone?

"I don't have time for you Weasel."

"What did you say to Hermione?" Said Ron again as he stood up. _Damnit_. He needed to go up to room 23, to her. And this red haired imbecile stopped him from going.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Draco said as he looked at the Weasel with a glare.

"She looked all flushed when she came back from your talk." The Weasel spoke. "Did you hurt her?"

Draco, proud of himself of making Granger so flushed, smirked at the Weasel. "That stupid bitch takes everything so personally." He said.

"What did you do Malfoy? 'Cause I swear..-"

"Relax Weasel, we just talked." He saw the Weasel's face soften up. "Now do you mind? I would like to go to bed."

The Weasel took a step back, allowing Draco to go ahead to his room. Little did the Weasel know that it wouldn't be his own room that he would be going to. His own little princess would be having sex with the Slytherin prince in just a couple of minutes. The thought alone made him grin, he got to have sex with the saucy girl and would do it right under her friends noses without them knowing. Perfect.

He had soon found room 23 and knocked on her door, the door opened and Granger pulled him in by his arm and slammed the door closed.

"Did anyone see you coming in?" She asked him and walked away from him. She looked nervous, but he couldn't understand why. He thought she wanted this as much as he did.

"No, I don't think so." He replied and walked over to her, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. "Nice room." Draco whispered and kissed her soundly on her mouth. He felt her smile into the kiss as she nibbled on his lower lip. His hard-on immediately came back to life as he pushed it against her. She moaned and he joined her. "God, Granger…" He said as she detached her lips from his and kissed his jaw and went down to his neck.

"I must be crazy.." She whispered as she took his shirt off of him. "That makes two of us, pet." He told her as he guided her to the bed that was on the other side of the room. Her knees hit the bed as he toppled on her. Her hands roamed over his bare stomach, up to his nipples, which stiffened at her contact. He didn't understand her effect on him, he never felt this way about anyone let alone some Mudblood girl from a different house. But he wanted her, that much was a fact. His hard-on was evidence enough. He leaned away from her, as he grabbed her tank top and took it over her head. She was lying underneath him with nothing but a baby blue, lacy bra. God. He took her in as he traced circles over her stomach and made his way up to the top of her breasts. They were soft, soft and firm. He cupped them gently over her bra and she squirmed below him.

"Malfoy…"She begged him as she started to unzip his pants. "I know…" He moaned as her hand went into his jeans and cupped his man jewels. "Oh, hell… believe me.. I know." He kissed her harshly on the mouth as he found her tongue and sucked on it.

He lifted her a little and unhooked her bra, slowly taking it off of her until her breast were fully exposed to him. Both his hands traced below her breasts before running his thumbs over her nipples. They hardened instantly. She was taking his jeans off, and he was ok with that. Really. But he wanted to take this slow. This time they weren't in a library, with the possibility of getting caught any moment. No, this time he was in her private room. They had the whole night. He took her hands in his and brought one to his mouth, sucking on each finger and watching her the whole time. Her big brown eyes held so much passion, blazing with fire.  
>"I want you." She softly said and looked away from him, embarrassed. She had said it, he had wanted to hear it ever since he talked to her outside. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're not the only one in this Granger." He said, trying to make her feel more comfortable with their situation. She nodded at him and leaned forward, his lower lip was now between her teeth as she nibbled on it. He groaned. "I want to take this slow Granger, but if you keep doing that, I might not be able to." She giggled into his mouth and the vibration it made, turned him on even more.<p>

"We have all night, Malfoy. Just… take me." She was right, they had all night. He could have her more than once. Take as much time as he wanted with her this night. He growled and unzipped her jeans, gently taking them down as he bent down and kissed the path that her jeans were making as well. She squirmed once again. He kicked off her shoes and soon her jeans followed. He looked up and saw that her panties were matching her bra. He needed her. So much.

He got rid of his own jeans and shoes and kissed all the way up to her sex, he could smell her through her panties and it drove him wild, insane. He kissed the insides of her thighs, soft, wet kisses trailing up to her sex. He teased her by gently tugging at the waistband of it as she moaned beneath him.

"Don't tease, Malfoy." He heard her say. He smiled, he loved to tease her. He finally took her panties down her legs and went back up her body to kiss her nipples. He gently sucked on one of them as one of his hands went down her body and touched her small nub. He was slowly making small circles on her swollen clit as she gasped at his first touch, but soon relaxed. "Malfoy.." She whispered, a husky voice, begging him to take her. He was going to, but not yet. He needed her to come first.

While his thumb was still rubbing her clit, his index finger pumped into her, causing her to lift her body off of the bed, moving with his finger. He loved this, he loved her way of bucking against him the way she was doing now. She had completely surrendered herself to him, he could do anything to her. If he wasn't so into fucking her tonight, or any night for that matter… he could've done a lot of bad things to her. Good thing he wasn't.  
>He inserted a second finger in her and was now only looking at her, pumping in and out of her. She was squirming underneath him, moving under his touch. She was going to come, he could feel it as he felt her legs trembled against him. Her breaths were shallow and her eyes were glistening as they stared back at him. So beautiful. "Malfoooy…" She moaned loud as he felt her orgasm around his fingers, milking them until she came down from her high.<p>

"Beautiful." He whispered to her as he kissed her neck and slowly went up to her ear, nibbling it. It took her a couple of seconds to regain enough air to make her sane again. But when she was back she flipped him, so that he was below her now. He looked up into her eyes, she was biting her lip as she leaned back into his body. Her rear was sitting on his hard member and he couldn't stand the fact that he had lost control.

"Lets see…" He heard her say above him as she moved ever so slightly over his stiffened member, making him almost come undone. "This needs to go." She said as she fingered the material of his black boxers and shoved it down almost harshly. "Granger." He said as she looked at him. "Who are you?" He looked up at her questionally. He never believed that this girl, the goody-two-shoes could ever be brave enough to do this. Or could ever be so damn sexy to make him squirm.

"I don't know." She said honestly, biting her lip. She grabbed his cock and slowly, deliberately, stroked him. He closed his eyes. "I just lose control when I'm with you." She said as she leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. He sighed into her mouth as she stroked him once again.

"I want you." She whispered against his mouth, another stroke, driving him insane.

"Then take me."He whispered back, a smirk on his face. She looked at him, raising herself ever so slightly. He saw her hovering over his cock as she gently leaned down and teased the tip of his cock as it went inside of her.

"You want this?" She said, as she pinched his nipple. He hissed. "Yes." He bucked his hips upward, his length disappearing into her just an inch or 2. She cupped his balls in her hand and softly stroked them. "Me too." She said, biting her lip as she slipped down on him. Heaven, Merlin, this was heaven. She was heaven and her body was heaven. He was on cloud9 as she gently started to move up and down his lenght, softly scratching her nails on his chest. He groaned as her moves became faster, harder.

She leaned forward, he found a new spot inside of her as he bucked his hips against her. She moaned, he probably hit the right spot. Their moves were frantic, as both closed their eyes and just enjoyed the other. He wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. She felt fantastic, clenching her muscles around him every now and then. It was too much for him. She soon came with a little help of his hands down her clit as she exploded around him.

"Come for me, Malfoy." She said after a couple of seconds, she fondled his balls once again with her hand. His breath became rapid as he grabbed her by her waist and guided her up and down on him. Harder, faster, slower, softer. He switched it to his needs. Another minute went by as he felt his balls tense and a warm wave hit him. His semen spurted into her, emptying all of him. He collapsed back on the bed with her along with him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes as both tried to catch their breath.

_How do you feel in the morning__  
>When it comes and everythings undone?<em>

The morning light hitting her eyes was what had woken her up. She was lying on her side, facing the window. She could feel him behind her, lying next to her. But he was still in a deep sleep as his shallow breathing reached her ears. She turned around to face him, he looked so peaceful. Nothing at all like the Malfoy she had known ever since first year. His mouth was opened just slightly as she could feel his breath on her face as she leaned even closer. She couldn't believe that last night had happened. Again. And not just once, 3 times before they finally collapsed back on the bed, spent.

It had been great, wonderful even. But just like last time, the aftermath seemed all too wrong to her. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin boy. Son of a death eater, a son of a real bitch. And she? She was wrong in many different ways. Wrong for him, wrong for herself and now wrong for her friends. Had she betrayed them? She wasn't sure. She still didn't know what this all meant to her, to him. Was this just a benefit thing? Fuck buddies? If so, then she wasn't sure if she would like it to continue. She looked over at Malfoy's sleeping form once again. No, her heart was in it now. She liked him. Couldn't stand the boy, but liked him nonetheless. Fucked up.

He had been so gentle with her the whole night, whispering, smiling, laughing at her. She smiled as she remember him kissing her cheek, her nose and her eyelids just moments before they both fell asleep. She didn't recognize the hard boy, the boy with the cruel jokes, the harsh remarks. The boy she had hated. No, when they were together it was like he was someone else. Paying attention to her every need, gentle touches, whispered words. A completely different Draco Malfoy.

She looked up as she felt him stir next to him, his eyes opening slowly, waking up. She looked away from him, not sure what she should be doing.  
>"Morning Granger." She heard him say behind her. The bed shifted and she looked around to see him standing up from her bed. Naked.<p>

"Morning." She murmured, as she clutch the sheet around her own naked form, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing I haven't seen Granger." He smirked as he picked up his shirt and put it on. His boxers followed soon. He looked at her, sighed, and took a seat next to her.  
>It was quiet for a moment, both not sure what to say.<p>

"You want to talk about it?" She heard him say. She could only nod, but didn't look at him. Afraid of his reaction.

"Ok, lets talk then." He said, she looked up at him, surprised at his words.

"I liked last night Granger. A lot." His hand racked through his hair. "And if I'm completely honest with myself… I wanted it ever since I left you in that library." She appreciated his honesty and the fact that he was talking about it with her.

"Me too." She said softly. He nodded at her and fumbled with his jeans that he was holding in his hand.

"But…" He started and sighed. A but. Of course. Here we go.

"But… that's it. That must be it. Because you're Hermione Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy. We're too different." He looked at her for a brief second before turning away from her once again.  
>She nodded, knowing it was true. She had thought about it just seconds ago.<p>

"I'm an ass for sleeping with you, Granger. And maybe you're a bitch for sleeping with me as well." She looked at him, getting angry.

"This…between us." He paused for a second. "It shouldn't have happened. And I don't know why I cannot control myself when I'm around you."

"But it did happen, Malfoy." She started. He nodded. "I know, Granger. But maybe this is where it should stop." He looked at her, piercing his eyes with hers. "Not _maybe._ We _should_ stop."

"And then what?" She said, standing up. The sheet falling down to the ground, revealing her naked form in front of her. She didn't care though. "We just go back to our normal selves? Is it that easy for you?" She raised her eyebrows at him. But he was quiet, he didn't say a word.

She bend forward and picked up her panties and bra. Quickly putting them on she angrily stomped around the room. His eyes just followed her.  
>"Put the rest of your clothes on, Granger." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.<p>

"No, you're not leaving Malfoy." She stopped him as she put her hand on the door.

"I am, Granger." He took her hand from the door and dropped it to her side. `You´re a Gryffindor girl. A Mudblood..-" She cut him off with a slap on his cheek. He looked up at her, eyes big from shock.  
>She too was shocked at what she had done. But he had hit something within her when he had called her a Mudblood. She thought they were past that. But she guessed nothing had really changed between them. Tears started to form in her eyes as she just looked away from him. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him. He couldn't be the reason for her tears. Ever.<p>

"This has been great Granger. Thanks for last night. I'll see you around." His voice was harsh, and as she looked up at him she could only see his cold eyes staring back at her.

"Fine. Go Malfoy." Get the hell away from me!" She opened the door roughly and pushed him out. "Get the hell away from me!" Slamming the door behind him. The tears that she had tried to withhold were now pouring down her face. _Son of a bitch._

_How do we get so mean? How do we just move on?_

He was lying in his bed now, his Hogwarts bed. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand what exactly had happened last night, or even this morning for that matter. But it happened and the memories couldn't seem to dissapear before his eyes. It was the only thing he had been thinking about all day. About her. Her eyes as he told her she was a Mudblood, her slap on his cheek. Her brown eyes that looked hurt, angry. He wasn't even sure why he had called her a Mudblood. Habit maybe? Or maybe he just didn't know how to handle the situation anymore. The conversation seemed to be too kind. Not at all how it should go between the two of them. It should be mean, harsh... like old times. But somehow, his heart wasn't in it anymore. Still, he felt somehow obliged to say the words to her. To be mean to her. After all, that was Draco Malfoy, wasn't it? Shouldn't it be? He was a bastard after all. Not only to her, to her friends. But to the lot of them.

But she had changed his way of thinking. He didn't see her as the know-it-all Mudblood girl anymore. No, she was Hermione Granger now. A girl he had started to like more than he should've. He was frustrated with himself, for letting it get this far. But he just couldn't stay away from her. Seeing her in Hogsmeade triggered something within him. He had to be near her.

But when morning came and he realized that they were becoming something more than what they should be, he got scared. Called her old names. He didn't even understand where it came from anyway.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore, how to act around her? Everything used to come so naturally. Now he had to pretend to hate her. Pretend not to like her the way he was liking her at this point. Not even sure what that meant anyways. So frustrating.

* * *

><p><strong>Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Leave me a review :)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
